SHEIK INDOMADO
by GESS
Summary: - Adaptação-  O príncipe Edward tinha três regras:  ― Nunca dormir com uma mulher virgem  ― Nunca dormir com uma empregada  ― Não se casar jamais,  Isabella Swan não era mais do que uma faxineira, mas o sexy sheik não pôde resistir a seus encantos
1. Chapter 1

**Lynne Graham**

**Adaptação.**

**Personagens pertencentes a Lynne Grahame Stephenie Meyer**

**Historia pertence a Lynne Graham.**

O príncipe Edward tinha três regras:

― Nunca dormir com uma mulher virgem

― Nunca dormir com uma empregada

― Não se casar jamais

Isabella Swan não era mais do que uma faxineira, mas o sexy sheik não pôde resistir a seus encantos e não demorou muito para acabarem na cama. Isabella era inocente, pobre…, e agora tinha ficado grávida de um príncipe.

Sua honra o obrigava a convertê-la em sua esposa…

**Cap****í****tulo 1**

Sua majestade o príncipe Edward Anthony Masen Cullen chegou a sua preciosa propriedade escocesa pouco antes das oito da manhã.

Como de costume, tudo estava preparado e arrumado para sua chegada com o luxo e o detalhe ao que tinha direito por nascimento.

Uma limusine de vidros escuros o tinha recolhido em seu aeroporto particular onde pouco antes tinha aterrizado seu avião.

Ninguém tinha se acercado a ele em nenhum momento, pois disso se cuidava muito seu pessoal, já que a Edward lhe agradava manter sua privacidade e era um homem muito reservado.

Depois de fazer umas poucas perguntas ao encarregado de sua propriedade escocesa, Mike Newton, que o acompanhava na limusine, ambos tinham sumido num cômodo silêncio.

O único caminho que levava até o Castelo Volturi era de terra e serpenteava durante alguns vinte quilômetros através de pradarias verdes rodeadas de montanhas azuladas.

O entristecedor e majestoso silêncio daquela paisagem e seu maravilhoso céu azul recordavam ao Edward o deserto, que amava com a mesma paixão que aquele lugar.

Edward sempre procurava o resguardo e a força da natureza depois de ter se visto submerso na frenética vida da cidade.

A limusine começou a descer para o frondoso vale onde estava situada sua propriedade quando um rebanho de ovelhas obrigou o veículo a deter-se. Junto a ele também havia esperando uma mulher de cabelo morron em uma bicicleta.

Ao chegar a seu lado, Edward girou a cabeça e se deu conta de que não se tratava de uma mulher qualquer, mas sim de uma garota muito jovem de cabelo chocolate e não so morron. Tratava-se de uma jovem magra e linda de enormes e inteligentes olhos e boca pequena e atraente.

Apesar de que não usava roupa elegante, nada podia esconder que tinha um corpo tão puro e belo como o daquele anjo que Edward tinha visto uma vez em um manuscrito.

Entretanto, não houve nada de angélico na instantânea descarga de desejo que Edward sentiu por aquela mulher e que foi tão intensa, que o surpreendeu, já que fazia muito tempo que não se sentia atraído tão fortemente por uma mulher.

― Quem é essa mulher? ― perguntou ao encarregado do castelo, que estava sentado frente a ele.

― Isabella Swan, majestade ― respondeu Newton. ― Parece-me que foi contratada para fazer a limpeza no castelo ― acrescentou ao ver que o sheik não se dava por satisfeito.

A Edward jamais lhe ocorreria deitar-se com uma empregada e inteirar-se de que trabalhava para ele de criada o incomodou sobremaneira, pois era um homem muito exigente em seus gostos.

― Nunca a tinha visto ― comentou.

― Isabella Swan não gosta de chamar a atenção ― respondeu Newton.

― Mas suponho que estará acostumada a chamar a atenção, tendo em conta quão bela que é ― comentou Edward.

― Não acredito, porque, pelo visto, seu pai é um tipo muito religioso com fama de ser muito rígido em casa ― explicou-lhe fazendo uma careta de desgosto.

Ao dar-se conta de que a estava olhando fixamente, Edward afastou o olhar justo no momento em que o veículo iniciava a marcha de novo.

O que o encarregado do castelo lhe acabava de contar o tinha surpreendido e Edward se perguntou onde terminava a devoção religiosa e começava o fanatismo.

A vida do Volturi girava em torno das atividades da igreja e as pessoas que ali viviam tinham um código de valores diferente ao que reinava na ambiente mais liberal da alta sociedade.

Por ali, as pessoas eram muito conservadoras, o que surpreendia aos que chegavam de fora, e Edward supunha que aquilo se devia a que aquele lugar tinha ficado isolado do mundo durante muito tempo.

Encontrava-se muito a gosto ali, muito mais a gosto que imerso em uma cultura mais lassa, já que no Dhale, o reino do Oriente Médio onde tinha nascido, a disciplina também era restrita e ele estava acostumado e gostava.

Ali, era muito fácil diferenciar o bem do mal, e o bem comum sempre estava por cima do bem individual. Pouca gente se atrevia a saltar-se aquelas normas tão claras, e os que o faziam tinham que sofrer o rejeição social.

De igual maneira, Edward aceitava as limitações que o destino lhe tinha imposto e sabia que cada vez que se deitava com uma mulher não conseguia mais que substituir durante umas horas à mulher a que realmente amava, uma mulher com a que jamais poderia estar.

Aos seus trinta e dois anos assim era sua vida embora não gostasse.

Sua família se esforçava em lhe apresentar as mulheres para ver se gostava de alguma e decidia casar-se. Ou melhor, isso era exatamente o que tinha que fazer, escolher a uma das candidatas e dar esse passo.

Edward era consciente de que havia muitas mulheres que estariam encantadas de casar-se com ele porque em troca teriam filhos, riquezas e o prestígio de ter uma maravilhosa posição social.

Naquela equação não havia lugar para o amor e assim devia ser.

Em seu mundo, o casamento estava regido pelo pragmatismo, os contatos familiares e, sobretudo, a idéia de ter um herdeiro.

De momento, seu pai respeitava profundamente seu desejo de permanecer solteiro, mas Edward era consciente de que era o próximo na linha de sucessão e de que, cedo ou tarde, ele também teria que se casar e dar um herdeiro ao reino.

Para ele, o fato de não possuir nem um só átomo de romantismo em seu corpo era uma grande satisfação, pois lhe tinha permitido manter seu temperamento apaixonado a raia.

Era um homem que sempre se enfrentava à verdade por mais difícil que fosse, jamais cometia erros estúpidos e era consciente da família em que tinha nascido e das responsabilidades que aquilo entranhava, assim seria muito mais inteligente de sua parte aceitar a necessidade de encontrar uma esposa em lugar de perder o tempo admirando a uma muito bonita, mas completamente inaceitável mulher ocidental que não era nada mais que uma empregada...

― Não sabe o que diz ― disse Angela Weber para Bella se sentando no desgastado banco de madeira e acendendo um cigarro apesar de que fosse proibido fumar no castelo. ― Seu pai jamais a deixará ir para a universidade.

Bella seguiu limpando uma delicada molheira de porcelana de Sevres.

― Eu acredito que agora que se casou com Irina fique mais fácil.

― Certamente, apesar de todas as rezas e as preces, não duvidou em cortejar outra mulher pouco depois de que sua mãe morrera. As pessoas dizem que gosta que lhe tenham bem atendida a casa ― riu a ruiva. ― Ele pode fazer o que quiser, mas não vai consentir que você saia de casa porque trabalha e lhe leva seu salário e todos por aqui sabemos quão avaro é Charlie Swan!

Bella teve que fazer um grande esforço para não fazer uma careta de desgosto ao inteirar-se de que a austeridade de seu pai era de domínio público.

As francas opiniões de Angela e seu pouco tato eram causa habitual de fricção com outros membros do serviço, mas Bella a perdoava porque sabia que no fundo tinha bom coração.

― Angela...

― Sabe que tenho razão. Inteirei-me de um par de coisas de sua casa e a verdade é que me parece terrível.

― Eu nunca falo de minha vida familiar ― objetou Bella.

Angela pôs os olhos em branco.

― Aposto o meu pescoço que você cozinha e limpa a casa, e assim é impossível que Irina queira que vá embora. Bella, você tem vinte e dois anos e já é hora de que compreenda que a única maneira de te liberar de tudo isso e de ter uma vida própria é que saia correndo daqui a toda velocidade.

― Já o veremos ― respondeu Bella.

Bella era consciente de que necessitaria de muito dinheiro para poder se tornar independente, e fugir da casa de seu pai lhe parecia uma covardia. Além disso, fazê-lo só a levaria a pobreza mais terrível e ela queria alugar uma casa decente e ter um bom futuro.

Bella se disse pela enésima vez que o que tinha que fazer era ter paciência.

Fazia somente um mês e meio que tinha começado a trabalhar e, dado que seu pai ficava com a maior parte de seu salário para mantê-la, ia demorar ainda alguns meses para poder economizar algo para ir embora.

Tinha que agüentar. Seu trabalho, embora fosse muito humilde, era muito prezado para ela. Bella adorava trabalhar rodeada do esplendor medieval do castelo, cujos magníficos arredores eram uma fonte de fascinação sem fim para ela.

Ir a seu lugar de trabalho todas as manhãs de bicicleta lhe dava um sentimento de liberdade que fazia muito tempo que lhe tinha sido negado e o poder de mesclar-se com outras pessoas também lhe agradava sobremaneira, mas também era consciente de que não queria passar toda a vida limpando, e de que para poder acessar a algo melhor precisava de qualificação e estudos.

Entretanto, a idéia de ter que se enfrentar abertamente às rígidas normas de seu pai lhe dava medo, já que desde pequena tinha sido educada na obediência mais cega para ele, que era um homem frio e distante, de caráter violento e intimidatório. Renee Swan tinha adoecido quando ela tinha treze anos e Bella tinha cuidado dela, porque seu pai havia dito que aquilo eram «coisas de mulheres».

Bella se tinha visto em tão tenra idade com uma grande responsabilidade. Embora tivesse um irmão, Emmett, cuidar de sua mãe tinha sido só tarefa dela porque ele já tinha bastante trabalho ocupando-se da granja em que viviam.

Assim como tinha sido com Bella, que sempre tinha sido a melhor estudante de sua classe, tinha começado a faltar ao colégio e suas notas tinham começado a piorar paulatinamente.

Seu irmão tinha terminado por discutir com seu pai pela falta de liberdade que impunha em seu lar e, ao final, foi-se de casa.

Então, assim que lhe tinha sido legalmente possível, Charlie Swan fizera que sua filha deixasse de estudar e a tinha trancado em casa para cuidar de sua mãe e fazer-se acusação dos afazeres domésticos.

Durante cinco anos, Bella não tinha saído de casa mais que para ir à igreja e fazer a compra semanal. A seu pai não o fazia nenhuma graça que fosse a nenhum evento social e tampouco lhe permitia as visitas.

Exatamente um ano depois da morte de sua mãe, seu pai se casou com Irina, uma mulher de muito mau caráter cujo principal passatempo era falar mal dos outros.

Em todo caso, Bella lhe estava agradecida porque ela tinha convencido a seu pai para que a deixasse trabalhar lhe dizendo que assim haveria mais dinheiro em casa.

― A veja se pelo menos esta semana, que o sheik está aqui, veja-o e te alegra um pouco a vida ― comentou Angela rindo.

― Para que saiba, esta manhã vi sua limusine ― sorriu Bella.

― A limusine não é nada comparada com ele. Eu somente o vi em um par de ocasiões e, de longe, mas posso lhe assegurar que é o homem mais bonito que vi em minha vida ― respondeu Angela, apagando o cigarro e escondendo o cinzeiro. ― É desses homens pelo que alguém cometeria mais de um pecado.

― Tomarei cuidado então para não cruzar o seu caminho porque não quero perder meu trabalho.

Quando a tinham contratado, tinham-lhe advertido que devia trabalhar no mais absoluto silêncio e que, se alguma vez se encontrasse com o sheik em um corredor, devia ir-se a toda velocidade, assim Bella não achava muito provável que pudesse vê-lo de perto.

― Se eu tivesse seu corpo e seu rosto, faria tudo o que estivesse em minha mão para tropeçar nele ― brincou Angela. ― Se ele gostasse, poderia te afastar de todo este mundo e te pôr em uma casa para você. Solucionaria sua vida! ― exclamou. ― Imagine as roupas que poderia ter, e as jóias, e, além disso... Um homem impressionante em sua cama! Bella é uma mulher realmente bonita. Se houver alguém que possa deslumbrar o príncipe Edward, essa pessoa é você.

Bella a olhou surpresa e se ruborizou.

― Eu não sou assim...

― Pois seria muito melhor fosse ― insistiu a ruiva. ― A vida é para desfrutá-la e para divertir-se. Se não tomar cuidado, no final seu pai vai terminar convertendo-a em uma solteirona!

Depois de terminar de lavar a baixela do Sevres, Bella a secou com cuidado apesar de que seus pensamentos estavam a anos luz dali.

Sentia-se muito diferente de Angela porque a tinham educado em uma casa em que a única referência que se fazia sobre o sexo a fazia seu pai e sempre dizendo que era «o pecado da fornicação».

A única coisa que lhe era permitido ler era a Bíblia e outros textos sagrados e agora que tinha tido acesso a outro tipo de publicações, jornais e revistas, nos que se falava de outras coisas completamente diferentes Bella se sentia secretamente atraída pela roupa e os lugares exóticos que tinha visto nelas.

Quem dera se seu pai fosse um homem mais razoável.

Quem dera lhe permitisse sair e conhecer pessoas, como faziam outras garotas de sua idade. Bella raciocinava que, afinal, ele tinha que ter saído com sua mãe antes de casar-se e que aquilo não podia ser mau, não?

À medida que o tempo passava, seu pai foi se fazendo cada vez mais irracional; até o ponto de que tinha discutido com os paroquianos na igreja e tinha decidido deixar de ir, proibindo a Bella e a Irina que o fizessem também.

Bella adorava a música e um dos poucos prazeres que tinha na vida era escutar o rádio, mas seu pai o tinha quebrado quando Irina se queixou de que a garota passava muito tempo escutando-o e demorava muito em preparar o café da manhã.

Bella ainda recordava a cara de horror de sua madrasta ao ver a irada reação de seu marido.

Aquela tarde, depois do almoço, outra companheira lhe deu uma revista que ela já tinha terminado de ler e Bella a aceitou com a cabeça baixa.

Enquanto se ia, escutou como suas companheiras comentavam que era uma pena a maneira como seu pai a tinha educado e, as palavras de um texto da revista que lhe tinha dado era: «a essa pobre garota dá medo até sua própria sombra».

«Não é verdade», disse-se Bella enquanto pedalava rumo a casa.

Não tinha tanto medo, mas tampouco estava tão louca para procurar uma confrontação aberta com seu pai antes de dispor dos meios necessários para ir embora.

A beleza daquele dia de princípios do verão logo apaziguou seu ânimo e a encheu de vitalidade.

Era sexta-feira, seu dia favorito da semana porque terminava de trabalhar cedo e estava acostumado a ter a casa inteira para ela durante a tarde porque seu pai e Irina estavam fazendo a compra semanal.

Bella decidiu passear com o cachorro e ler a revista e, meia hora depois, saía da casa de seu pai e atravessava a pradaria verde em direção ao bosque. Uma vez ali, entre as árvores, tirou os sapatos, desabotoou um par de botões da blusa e soltou o cabelo para deitar um pouco ao sol.

Jake, um cãozinho manco que Bella adorava, deitou-se exausto a seu lado e não a advertiu do ruído de um motor que se aproximava, pois fazia tempo que tinha perdido a audição.

Bella começou a devorar a revista e logo esteve completamente imersa no mundo das celebridades, da moda e da fofoca.

De repente, o ensurdecedor ruído de uma moto a tirou de sua leitura e, ao girar a cabeça, comprovou com horror que iam atropelar o Jake.

Rapidamente, ficou em pé e conseguiu tirar o cão de debaixo das rodas da motocicleta, cujo condutor perdeu o equilíbrio ante a repentina freada e caiu no chão.

Bella afogou um grito de horror, mas logo comprovou que ao condutor não tinha acontecido nada, pois ficava em pé tão tranqüilo.

― O que você faz aqui? ― gritou ao ver que o homem se aproximava dela.

Edward estava furioso por ter encontrado uma mulher sentada na metade do caminho, como se estivesse esperando que alguém a levasse pela frente.

E, para cúmulo, estava lhe gritando.

Ninguém tinha gritado com ele jamais.

Entretanto, a beleza daquela mulher nublou seu aborrecimento. Luzia uma impressionante juba Chocolate que lhe chegava à cintura e tinha alguns maravilhosos olhos chocolate que pareciam bomboms.

Edward se sentiu atraído por sua beleza.

― Como se atreve a entrar nesta propriedade? É um delito ― insistiu Bella.

― Asseguro-lhe que não sou nenhum delinqüente ― respondeu o motociclista ainda de capacete.

― Ah, não? E o que é a pessoa que entra em uma propriedade que não é dela? ― respondeu Bella zangada porque ainda não lhe tinha pedido perdão pelo incidente. ― Não se deu você conta de que vinha muito rápido?

― Sei perfeitamente a velocidade que eu vinha ― respondeu Edward.

Bella se deu conta de que aquele homem não falava como um vândalo, embora se comportasse como um deles. Era impossível não perceber seu sotaque inglês de classe alta, mas a Bella deu igual.

Estava se comportando errado e isso era a única coisa que importava, assim levantou o queixo e o olhou em atitude desafiante.

― Deu-nos um susto de morte a meu cão e a mim! ― exclamou deixando Jake no chão.

Jake se aproximou de Edward, moveu o rabo, fez-se um novelo a seu lado e descansou ao sol.

― Pelo menos, ele não grita ― comentou Edward.

― Eu não estou gritando ― defendeu-se Bella. ― A única coisa que quero que compreenda é que poderia tê-lo matado ou ter morrido!

Edward levantou a viseira do capacete e Bella ficou estática.

A primeira coisa que lhe passou pela cabeça ao ver seus olhos foi a imagem de um falcão dos que tinham no castelo. Aquele homem possuía um olhar penetrante e duro, mas também um espetacular brilho dourado nos olhos e uns cílios muito negros.

Bella sentiu que o coração lhe dava um salto e começava a pulsar rapidamente.

― Não seja exagerada ― uivou Edward.

― Você vinha muito depressa... ― insistiu Bella.

Edward não pôde evitar ficar olhando o reflexo do cabelo daquela mulher sob o resplendor do sol e pela primeira vez em sua vida esqueceu do que ia dizer.

― De verdade? ― perguntou tirando o capacete e revirando o cabelo.

Bella sentiu que a boca secava.

Aquele homem era tão incrivelmente bonito, que não pôde evitar ficar olhando-o fixamente.

Tinha um rosto impossível de esquecer, uma estrutura óssea fantástica com umas maravilhosas e altas maçãs do rosto, um nariz forte e masculino e sobrancelhas escuras. Sua compleição clara e seu cabelo brose sugeriam alguns ancestrais de outras terras.

Aquele homem a seduziu rapidamente e Bella sentiu que enjoava como se tivesse estado dando voltas sobre si mesma e, de repente, sentiu na pélvis algo que jamais havia sentido antes.

― Como? ― murmurou confusa.

Edward sorriu e Bella se sentiu enfeitiçada por aquele sorriso.

― É verdade que dirijo muito depressa, mas lhe asseguro que sou muito bom motorista ― apontou Edward.

― Mas a essa velocidade é impossível ver o caminho ― insistiu Bella.

― Certamente, o que ninguém espera nem a essa velocidade nem a nenhuma outra é encontrar-se com uma garota e um cão sentados na metade do caminho.

― De qualquer maneira, isto é propriedade particular...

― Eu sei e sei perfeitamente que não há gado solto por aqui porque esta terra é minha ― respondeu Edward.

― Não, esta terra não é sua. Por acaso eu vivo ali, descendo a colina, e sei perfeitamente a quem pertence esta terra, assim você não pode me enganar ― sorriu Bella.

Edward se deu conta de que aquela mulher não o tinha reconhecido.

― Então não é a primeira vez que entra nestas terras, não é? ― comentou Bella recordando os rastros que tinha visto perto de casa de seu pai. ― Para que saiba, você estragou o caminho da colina.

― Asseguro-lhe que eu não fui ― respondeu Edward ofendido.

― Ah, não? Quantos motoristas como você há por aqui?

― Senhorita, agradeceria-lhe que, tendo em conta que não tem você prova, não me acuse de algo que eu não tenho feito ― defendeu-se Edward. ― É uma grande ofensa ― acrescentou em tom frio e distante.

Bella empalideceu.

― A mim o que me parece uma grande ofensa é que você ainda não tenha me pedido desculpa por ter me dado o maior susto de minha vida ― respondeu ofendida.

Edward se ruborizou, pois sempre se teve por um homem extremamente cortês.

― É óbvio, lhe peço desculpas por assustá-la.

― Bom, eu também lhe peço desculpas por ter dito que tinha sido você o que tinha entrado nas terras de meu pai com a motocicleta e as tinha estragado ― respondeu Bella.

― Você estava lendo? ― perguntou Edward recolhendo a revista de Bella do chão.

― Sim, obrigada ― respondeu Bella aceitando-a e ruborizando ao ver que Edward a olhava intensamente.

Edward teve que fazer um grande esforço para controlar seu desejo, pois os lábios daquela mulher e seus preciosos e firmes seios lhe faziam desejá-la com tanta intensidade, que estava atônito.

― Terá acontecido algo à moto? ― perguntou Bella, nervosa, pois tinha se dado conta de que entre eles se instalou uma estranha tensão cuja origem não chegou a vislumbrar.

― Não acredito ― respondeu Edward.

Tinha conseguido controlar-se, sim, mas estava zangado consigo mesmo porque não entendia como se sentia atraído por aquela mulher. Por mais bonita que fosse, ele estava acostumado a mulheres incrivelmente belas, assim não era aquela a razão.

― Você vai muito longe? ― quis saber Bella.

Em outra circunstância, jamais teria se atrevido a perguntar algo assim a um desconhecido, mas a verdade era que sabia que aquele homem partiria e não queria que se fosse.

― Não, vou ao castelo ― respondeu Edward, levantando a motocicleta do chão.

Poderia lhe ter dito quem era, mas decidiu que não havia motivo para fazê-la passar tal vergonha porque o mais provável era que jamais voltassem a se ver.

Bella supôs que o motociclista estava passando uma temporada como convidado no castelo no qual ela trabalhava e rezou para que não desse um mau relatório dela a ninguém, porque, se fosse assim, perderia o trabalho e seu pai se zangaria.

Edward pôs o capacete, pôs a motocicleta em marcha, montou e se afastou sem sequer olhá-la, mas pensando nela, em seus maravilhosos olhos Chocolate e em que parecia assustada e infeliz, o que o levou a se perguntar que tipo de vida levaria com aquele pai fanático do que lhe tinha falado o encarregado do castelo.

De repente, se encontrou se perguntando se Isabella Swan estaria disposta a converter-se em sua amante.

Edward se enfureceu consigo mesmo por semelhante pensamento, pois ter uma amante implicava uma relação e ele preferia saltar de cama em cama sem se comprometer com nenhuma mulher.

Não estava disposto a perder sua liberdade por ninguém e, além disso, Isabella Swan era uma empregada.

Que demônios lhe estava acontecendo?

Em menos de vinte e quatro horas, lhe tinha passado pela cabeça que tinha que encontrar uma esposa e agora estava pensando em ter uma amante!

Depois de fazer um buraco sob as árvores e enterrar a revista, Bella correu para casa seguida de perto pelo Jake.

Ao chegar, entrou pela porta de trás e, para sua desgraça, encontrou-se com seu pai.

― Não sabia que iam voltar tão cedo... Ocorreu algo? ― perguntou nervosa ao perceber a tensão no ambiente.

― A mãe de Irina está doente ela vai passar a noite com ela ― respondeu Charlie Swan. ― Onde esteve?

― Saí para dar um passeio ― respondeu Bella. ― Perdão...

― Se eu tivesse estado em casa, não teria estado vadiando por aí. O que esteve fazendo?

Bella ficou estática.

― Nada.

― Espero que seja assim ― grunhiu seu pai aproximando-se dela e agarrando-a pelo braço com força. ― Me prepare o jantar agora mesmo. Depois do jantar, leremos a Bíblia e rezaremos para que não volte a cair no pecado da vadiagem ― acrescentou saindo da cozinha.

Uma vez a sós, Bella se esfregou o braço com o cenho franzido e se disse que não devia preocupar-se, já que seu pai tinha mau gênio, mas jamais lhe tinha levantado a mão.

Entretanto, tinha a penosa suspeita de que aquilo estava a ponto de mudar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lynne Graham**

**Adaptação.**

**Personagens pertencentes a Lynne Grahame Stephenie Meyer**

**Historia pertence a Lynne Graham.**

**Cap****í****tulo 2**

Quatro dias depois, Edward se levantou da cama às três da madrugada e entrou em seu luxuoso banheiro para dar-se outra ducha de água fria.

Sentia-se como se o tivessem enfeitiçado e, enquanto a água escorregava por seu forte e musculoso corpo, gritou enfurecido.

Nenhuma mulher o tinha perturbado o sono antes.

Havia algo em Isabella Swan que tinha desatado sua imaginação até cotas de criatividade erótica insuperáveis.

A idéia de que se convertesse em sua amante o tinha obcecado e o fazia ter fantasias sexuais das que não se podia liberar.

Inclusive dormindo, seu cérebro revisava uma e outra vez o breve encontro que eles tiveram e o transformava até convertê-lo em um encontro apaixonado e selvagem mais do gosto sexual masculino.

Não poder controlar sua mente o enfurecia.

Edward apoiou a testa nos ladrilhos de mármore e pensou em Tanya, algo que não se permitia muito freqüentemente porque não era homem de pensar no que não podia ser.

Lembrou de Tanya, mulher de belos olhos claro e grande coração, aquela mulher com a que jamais poderia se casar porque, apesar de que não serem parentes de sangue, a mãe de Tanya o tinha amamentado durante um período de tempo e sua religião proibia o casamento entre irmãos de leite.

Edward não tinha sabido o que era o amor até o dia em que durante um casamento interminável tinha visto uma linda garota de cabelos loiro que brincava com os meninos e os fazia truques de magia.

Tanya tinha se convertido em uma mulher enquanto ele estava trabalhando no estrangeiro e se formou como professora.

No princípio, nem sequer a tinha reconhecido, pois a última vez que se viram era somente uma menina.

Então, deu-se conta de que queria casar-se com ela e nesse mesmo instante tinham começado suas tribulações e seus sofrimentos.

Agora, acontecia-lhe o mesmo.

Embora não se atrevesse a comparar o desejo luxurioso que sentia por Isabella Swan com o sincero amor que o atraía para Tanya, a verdade era que voltava a ver-se apanhado por uma mulher a quem não podia ter.

Edward repensou e se disse que, talvez, aquele mal que o afligia vinha dado por muito tempo de abstenção sexual e decidiu que aquilo somente o podia curar uma mulher aberta e decidida.

E sabia exatamente a quem recorrer.

Lady Victoria Biers, a proprietária da propriedade vizinha, uma viúva de gostos muito caros, mas que não tinha ficado muito bem economicamente e que nunca tinha escondido que estava interessada nele.

No descanso da manhã, Angela olhou Bella e franziu o cenho.

― Aconteceu algo? Tem olheiras, como se não tivesse dormido bem.

― Estou bem... ― murmurou Bella.

A verdade era que levava várias noites sem poder conciliar o sono, incapaz de deixar de pensar no misterioso motorista da motocicleta e, quando se colocava na cama e fechava os olhos, ele voltava a protagonizar seus sonhos, cujo conteúdo Bella jamais atreveria a compartilhar com ninguém.

― Algum problema em casa? ― insistiu Angela.

― Não ― respondeu Bella. ― Um outro dia tropecei com um motociclista, na sexta-feira pela tarde... Acredito que está hospedado no castelo... ― acrescentou mordendo o lábio inferior.

― Por aqui sempre há um montão de caras novas e por acaso veio um escritor para documentar sobre a história do castelo e um passarinho me disse que chegou de moto ― respondeu Angela. ― Entretanto, não acredito que seja seu príncipe azul porque é bem mais velho.

― Não, o homem do que eu te falo não é velho ― disse Angela. ― Era jovem e parecia de outro país...

― Ah... Esse! ― exclamou Angela. ― É o pedreiro polonês que está encarregando do novo estábulo. É alto, moreno, de pele bronzeada e muito bonito?

Bella assentiu quatro vezes como uma marionete.

― O vi na cidade no sábado à noite. Certamente, jovenzinha, tem bom gosto.

Bella avermelhou dos pés a cabeça.

― Sabe se é casado? ― conseguiu perguntar.

― Não, não é casado ― riu Angela. ― Agora entendo por que está nas nuvens. Falou com ele? Foi uma flechada?

― Angela! Eu simplesmente estava dando um passeio, nos encontramos e nos falamos durante um minuto. Era só curiosidade.

― Já sei, só curiosidade, claro... ― sorriu Angela, ― Bonita como é, não vai ter nenhum problema em conseguir um encontro com ele. Outra coisa será que a seu pai pareça bem.

― Não vou ter nenhum problema com meu pai porque não quero sair com ele ― assegurou-lhe Bella. ― Por favor, não vá por aí falando disto. Se meu pai se inteira, me mata.

― Bella, não se preocupe, ninguém por aqui te faria a tarefa de ir com uma fofoca assim a seu pai. Depois da briga que teve na igreja, todo mundo tem medo dele.

Bella baixou a cabeça envergonhada.

Naquele momento, a chefe de pessoal veio procurá-la para lhe perguntar se podia cobrir o turno de uma companheira que se havia ficado doente e Bella aceitou encantada, pois isso significava mais dinheiro e menos horas em casa.

Agradecida, ficou a lustrar os chãos daquela parte do castelo que não conhecia e da que normalmente se encarregava sua companheira.

Então era polonês? Um pedreiro da Polônia. Então, o acento britânico de classe alta deviam ter sido imaginação dela.

Naquele instante, deu-lhe vontade de saber absolutamente tudo sobre a Polônia, mas, por que se preocupava tanto com um homem que não ia voltar a ver? Ele trabalhava fora e ela, dentro. O castelo era imenso e havia muitas pessoas trabalhando nele, assim era virtualmente impossível encontrarem-se por acaso.

A não ser, claro, que ele a procurasse. E por que ele iria fazer isso quando tinha gritado com ele? Se fosse como Angela, seria ela quem iria procurá-lo. Menos mal que não se parecesse com sua amiga. Claro que a idéia de não voltar a vê-lo a fazia sentir-se vazia e triste.

De repente, a máquina deixou de funcionar e, ao virar-se, Bella se encontrou com um jovem vestido de terno e gravata.

― Senhorita, por favor, estamos em uma reunião muito importante e essa máquina faz um ruído espantoso... Importaria-se de ir limpar em outro lugar? ― disse-lhe em tom furioso.

― Agora mesmo senhor ― murmurou Bella.

― Que seja a última vez que fala assim com um de meus empregados ― murmurou outro homem em tom glacial.

― Sinto muito, alteza ― desculpou-se o primeiro ruborizando dos pés a cabeça.

Ao ver o segundo homem, Bella ficou sem ar nos pulmões, pois era o homem da moto.

O homem que tinha conhecido na colina era o príncipe Edward? Não, não podia ser. Era verdade que lhe havia dito que aquelas terras eram deles, mas Bella tinha acreditado que ele estava lhe tirando o sarro.

Rapidamente, recolheu o cabo da máquina e tentou sair dali a toda velocidade, mas estava nervosa e suas palmas das mãos suavam, o que entorpecia seus movimentos.

― Deixe que a ajude com isso...

― Não! ― exclamou Bella horrorizada ao virar a cabeça e encontrar-se com o Edward muito perto dela. ― Perdão... ― acrescentou afastando-se pelo corredor por volta da primeira porta aberta que viu.

Edward duvidou um segundo, franziu o cenho aborrecido e surpreso ante o comportamento da jovem e foi até ela.

― Isabella...

― Supõe-se que não deve falar comigo! ― exclamou Bella com a respiração entrecortada.

― Não diga tolices.

― Não são tolices! O que quer de mim? Quer que lhe peça perdão? Muito bem, pois o peço. Perdão por ter gritado por dirigir sua motocicleta como um louco. Perdão por interromper sua importante reunião... Já está... Não é... majestade ― disse Bella abrindo a porta e perdendo-se dentro do novo cômodo.

Edward se apressou a segui-la.

― Não se mova! ― murmurou. ― Deve me dar atenção enquanto falo com você.

― Isso vai contra as normas! ― defendeu-se Bella.

― Que normas? ― riu Edward.

― As normas do castelo. Supõe-se que o pessoal do serviço deve desaparecer quando você aparece...

― Não quando eu quero falar com um deles ― interrompeu-a Edward.

― Você vai me colocar em uma boa confusão... Ninguém sabe que nos conhecemos no outro dia e eu não quero que se inteirem.

― Não há problema ― respondeu Edward abrindo uma porta que havia a sua direita. ― Falaremos aqui.

Bella respirou fundo e entrou em uma sala de reuniões elegantemente mobiliada.

― Por que quer falar comigo?

Edward pensou que jamais tinha ouvido uma pergunta tão estranha. Era óbvio que qualquer homem gostaria de falar com aquela beleza de pele cremosa cor marfim e perfil de uma elegância e perfeição maravilhosas.

A falta de vaidade e a ingenuidade daquela mulher o surpreenderam sobremaneira. Estava acostumado que todas as mulheres se interessassem por ele, algumas, de forma direta, outras, de uma maneira mais sutil. Se ele mostrava o mínimo interesse por alguma garota, desfaziam-se em elogios e ficavam a seus pés.

― Por que não contou a ninguém que nos conhecemos?

Bella fixou o olhar nos preciosos sapatos de Edward.

― Porque se supunha que não teria que ter estado aquela tarde na colina.

― Mas como?

Bella não sabia o que responder. Não queria admitir que seu pai a tinha completamente controlada, mas a alternativa de mentir se fazia insuportável porque não estava acostumada a fazê-lo.

― Lhe fiz uma pergunta ― insistiu Edward.

Bella levantou a cabeça.

― Não teria que ter estado aquela tarde na colina porque meu pai não gosta que saia sem sua permissão. Além disso, estava lendo uma revista e ele me proibiu de ler isso.

― Perdão, não deveria ter insistido ― desculpou-se Edward ao compreender que a tinha envergonhado. ― Sentia curiosidade.

Bella tragou engoliu em seco.

― Eu também sentia curiosidade...

Edward ficou estático ante a sincera admissão, pois não estava acostumado a que o tratassem assim e logo compreendeu que tinha sido sua culpa por ter começado a tratar de assuntos pessoais.

Apressou-se a recordar que aquela garota trabalhava para ele e que estavam a sós em um cômodo porque era sua empregada e confiava nele, assim não devia aproveitar-se da situação.

Dava na mesma se a atração entre eles fosse mútua.

Bella não podia deixar de olhá-lo nos olhos.

― O outro dia, disse-me que alguém tinha entrado de moto nas terras de seu pai e as tinha estragado. Fiz que investigassem o caso e, efetivamente, um empregado do castelo foi o culpado. Ele já foi alertado e a situação não voltará a se repetir. Nos poremos em contato com seu pai para informá-lo do ocorrido e para deixar-lhe bem claro que eu corro com os gastos do estrago.

― Ah... ― contestou Bella com o pensamento em outro mundo.

― O que acabo de lhe dizer? ― perguntou Edward, dando-se conta de que Bella não o tinha escutado.

― Algo dos campos de meu pai... ― respondeu Bella.

― Não estava escutando ― murmurou Edward, satisfeito.

Adorava que Isabella não pudesse concentrar-se estando tão perto dele. Adorava que tivesse a respiração entrecortada e os mamilos endurecidos.

Edwrad se sentiu como um pirata que poderia tê-la tomado entre seus braços, tê-la deitado na mesa e tê-la possuído de maneira tão deliciosa e prazerosa, que Isabella teria se convertido voluntariamente em sua escrava.

O sorriso de Edward cativou Bella e se perguntou o que sentiria se a beijasse.

Então, de repente, deu-se conta do que estava pensando e baixou a cabeça envergonhada, sentindo-se como uma prostituta.

― Tenho que voltar para o trabalho ― murmurou ela.

― Não é isso o que gostaria de fazer.

― Não... ― admitiu Kirsten.

― No que estava pensando? ― quis saber ele.

Bella se estremeceu.

― Venha, diga-me e não minta para mim.

― Estava-me perguntando o que eu sentiria se me beijasse...

Edward murmurou algo em árabe e se aproximou dela, segurou-a pelos antebraços. Sentia o sangue pulsando-lhe nas têmporas e não podia parar para escutar a vozinha dentro de sua cabeça que lhe advertia que não devia fazê-lo.

― Deixa que lhe demonstre isso...

Ato seguido, Bella sentiu aqueles maravilhosos lábios na boca. O beijo de Edward foi firme e apaixonado, mas não o suficiente para satisfazer o incrível desejo que Bella sentia no mais profundo de seu ser.

Bella ficou na ponta dos pés e lhe passou os braços pelo pescoço, lhe acariciando o cabelo. Sentia como se estivessem dentro de uma tormenta, como se o mundo girasse a toda velocidade ao redor deles.

A excitação tomou por completo seu corpo e agora a única coisa que importava era a potente sensação de ter Edward tão perto, colado a sua pele, sentir seus braços, suas mãos e sua língua.

Bella estava tão entregue no que estava fazendo, que quando alguém falou em árabe pelo interfone não pôde evitar dar um pulo assustada.

― Quem é esse? O que disse? ― perguntou.

― É meu secretário pessoal e me informa que uma pessoa veio me ver ― respondeu Edward.

Fez-se o silêncio entre eles.

Bella não se atrevia a olhá-lo e, de repente, abriu a porta que tinha perto e saiu correndo como a alma que é levada ao diabo.

Edward teria gostado de correr atrás dela e desculpar-se, mas o estavam esperando e era óbvio que Bella estava desgostada, assim seria uma loucura arriscar-se a que se produzisse uma cena que unicamente faria atrair a atenção sobre ela e aumentar sua vergonha.

Que demônios, tinha se passado com ele? Não entendia como tinha podido perder o controle daquela maneira e estava furioso por isso. Tinha sido como se sua libido se tivesse extravasado e ele não tivesse podido fazer absolutamente nada para submetê-la.

Bella se olhou no espelho e comprovou que havia um brilho de culpa e de surpresa em seus olhos, que tinha os lábios avermelhados e que sentia o corpo mais escuro e volumoso que nunca.

A culpa e a vergonha se apoderaram dela. Como tinha se atrevido a dizer ao príncipe Edward que estava se perguntando o que sentiria se a beijasse? Comportou-se como uma vadia!

Tentou concentrar-se no trabalho, mas não podia esquecer como tinha respondido ao beijo do Edward. Jamais a tinha ocorrido que um homem pudesse fazê-la reagir daquela maneira, pudesse fazê-la estremecer de paixão, uma paixão que nem sequer era consciente de possuir até aquela tarde.

Não conhecia o príncipe absolutamente de nada e, entretanto, não tinha duvidado em entregar-se a ele.

Parecia-lhe tão irresistível que teria permitido que lhe fizesse algo e o que a fazia sentir-se pior, era que tinha sido ele quem tinha deixado de beijá-la ao ouvir seu secretário pelo interfone!

Aquela tarde, ao sair do trabalho, Bella estava montando na bicicleta quando percebeu que um homem a olhava fixamente de um conversível.

― Olá, sou James Hunter, fotógrafo de moda ― disse-lhe a distância. ― Você é consciente do incrivelmente linda que é? Se fosse também fotogênica, poderia ser uma das melhores modelos do mundo, sabe? ― acrescentou aproximando-se. ― Parece-lhe bem que fiquemos para lhe fazer uma sessão de fotografias?

― Não, obrigada ― respondeu Bella.

― Mas não ouviu o que eu disse?

― Me deixe em paz ― disse Bella afastando-se pedalando a toda velocidade.

**Espero que gostem...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lynne Graham**

**Adaptação.**

**Personagens pertencentes a Lynne Grahame Stephenie Meyer**

**Historia pertence a Lynne Graham.**

***ok essa e minha primeira vez tentando fazer um ****Adaptação, eu espero que voce gostei, e deculpa os erros..**

**Cap****í****tulo 3**

― Quero que averigüe onde está trabalhando Isabella Swan porque quero falar com ela em particular. Com a máxima discrição ― disse Edward a seu secretário particular, que com muita dificuldade conseguiu dissimular sua surpresa.

Uma vez a sós, Edward ficou olhando as rosas vermelhas que havia no canteiro situado junto à janela. Continuando, acariciou delicadamente uma das pétalas e pensou nos lábios de Bella.

Aquilo o fez amaldiçoar, pois, embora a paixão daquela mulher o tivesse surpreendido, não devia permitir que seus pensamentos voltassem outra vez para ela.

Ao final de alguns minutos, bateram na porta e entrou lady Victoria, com quem tinha ficado para fazer a lista da próxima festa que ia fazer no castelo e que ela, como em outras ocasiões, ia organizar.

Ao vê-lo, lady Victoria sorriu encantada e Edward lhe devolveu o sorriso, mas não era um sorriso de cumplicidade como outras vezes porque agora o certo era que aquela mulher se fazia muito óbvia comparada com Bella e não o atraía.

Bella estava limpando as janelas da galeria e, como de costume, ficou olhando o piano de cauda que havia naquela estadia e se perguntou se ainda seria capaz de tocar.

Fazia muitos anos que não o fazia e, em todo caso, não se atrevia a tocar uma peça tão antiga sem permissão.

Sua mãe tinha sido professora de música antes de casar-se e se encarregou de que sua filha fosse uma maravilhosa pianista.

Bella tinha chegado inclusive a substituir com assiduidade o organista na igreja, mas quando as pessoas tinham começado a comentar como tocava bem, seu pai tinha decidido que a música era uma frivolidade, tinha vendido o piano e a tinha proibido de voltar a tocar.

Aquilo tinha partido o coração de sua mãe e foi então, aquele mesmo dia, quando Bella jurou que algum dia teria um piano próprio que poderia tocar tantas horas ao dia como lhe desse a vontade.

Naquele momento, apareceu um homem e lhe pediu que passasse a outra sala para limpar o chão onde tinham derramado algo. Bella assentiu, agarrou um pano e rezou para que não tivessem manchado um dos valiosos tapetes do castelo.

Felizmente, só tinham derramado um pouco de leite sobre o chão de madeira e Kirsten não demorou nada em limpá-lo.

Quando se incorporou, o homem tinha desaparecido e Bella se encontrou em um lindo salão cheio de flores.

Quando se preparava para se retirar, outra porta abriu e Edward apareceu. Bella não pôde nem se mover do lugar. Estava tão bonito, que não pôde evitar ficar olhando-o fixamente.

― Espero que me perdoe por ter planejado este encontro.

― Você planejou esse encontro? ― surpreendeu-se Bella.

― Sim, queria falar com você a sós. Queria ver você, queria pedir perdão pela forma como me comportei no outro dia. O que fiz foi inapropriado, um equívoco da minha parte.

Bella o olhou com a boca aberta.

― Mas eu...

― Você não teve absolutamente nenhuma culpa.

Bella ficou gratamente surpresa ao comprovar que Edward não se deixou levar pelo orgulho, mas, longe disso, tinha querido vê-la para lhe pedir perdão. Certamente, qualquer outro homem em sua posição, não se teria tomado a atitude de fazer isso por uma empregada.

― Eu também tive minha parte de culpa ― insistiu Bella.

― Não, você é muito jovem e a inocência não é nenhuma culpa — murmurou Edward com amabilidade.

Bella o olhou nos olhos e Edward recordou a tarde em que se conheceram, aquele momento em que se fixou em seu cabelo Chocolate e seus olhos como chocolate derretido e se disse que devia comportar-se como um homem adulto e não como um adolescente que não pode deixar de pensar na garota que gostava.

― Eu...

― Suponho que não quer que as pessoas se inteirem de que esteve a sós comigo, assim não é inteligente que fiquemos muito tempo conversando ― interrompeu-a Edward.

Bella baixou a cabeça envergonhada.

― Eu não gosto que faça trabalhos tão duros porque não parece muito forte ― comentou Edward.

― Asseguro-lhe que sou forte como um cavalo ― riu Bella. ― Embora não seja muito bonito dizê-lo...

Edward ficou olhando-a alguns segundos, até que pôde reagir e tirar do bolso um cartão de visita.

― Se alguma vez precisar de ajuda, não duvide em me chamar neste número.

Bella teve que fazer um grande esforço para disfarçar sua surpresa porque Edward não estava flertando com ela e ela morria para que o fizesse.

Engolindo em seco, aceitou o cartão, o guardou e voltou para seu trabalho.

Naquela mesma semana, voltava para casa uma tarde de bicicleta quando sua roda traseira travou.

O pior era que não tinha nada para arrumá-la e estava chovendo.

Apesar de ter tentado rebocar a bicicleta a toda velocidade, logo se encontrou molhada até os ossos, assim, quando um grande carro parou ao seu lado, assustou-se porque não o tinha visto.

― Olá, eu a levo para casa ― disse Edward baixando o vidro do carro.

Bella teria gostado de negar-se, mas foi completamente impossível porque o motorista, seguindo as instruções de Edward, estava colocando a bicicleta no porta-malas.

― De verdade... Não precisava ter parado. Poderia ter ido andando perfeitamente... Estou ensopada e vou molhar o carro... ― balbuciou Bella entrando na limusine.

Entretanto, ao perceber que Edward não viajava sozinho, calou imediatamente e se ruborizou dos pés a cabeça.

― Victoria Biers ― apresentou-se a elegante mulher que ia sentada junto a ele. ― Com quem tenho o gosto de falar?

― Isabela Swan ― respondeu bella timidamente.

Sabia perfeitamente quem era aquela mulher, sabia perfeitamente que sua família tinha construído o castelo de Volturi e tinha vivido nele durante alguns duzentos anos, mas que desgraçadamente o pai de Victoria se viu forçado a vender a propriedade para pagar suas dívidas, o que tinha provocado que fossem viver em Londres quando ela era menina.

― Está ensopada ― interveio Edward. ― Pegue ― acrescentou lhe entregando um lenço branco.

Bella afastou uma mecha de cabelo molhado da face e secou o rosto com o lenço. Enquanto o fazia, olhou Edward e, quando seus olhares se encontraram, sentiu que lhe acelerava o coração.

― Obrigada.

― De nada ― murmurou Edward educadamente.

Bella sorriu encantada e Victoria pigarreou, o que a fez deixar de olhar para Edward. Ao dar-se conta de que a outra mulher a tinha visto olhando-o, envergonhou-se e baixou a cabeça.

― O príncipe Edward me disse que trabalha como faxineira no castelo ― remarcou lady Victoria. ― Parece uma jovem muito capaz. Não acha que poderia ter outro tipo de trabalho?

― Sim, assim espero, algum dia... Este é meu primeiro trabalho ― respondeu Bella olhando pela janela.

Não queria que a levassem até a porta de sua casa porque não queria nem imaginar como ficaria seu pai se inteirasse de que tinha aceitado que alguém a levasse de carro.

― Me acaba de ocorrer uma ótima idéia! ― exclamou lady Victoria, ― por que não me ajuda a organizar a festa que vamos dar no castelo?

― Eu? ― exclamou Bella surpresa.

― Por que não? Poderia-me ajudar a dar alguns recados e a escrever os convites à mão.

― Eu adoraria ― respondeu Bella encantada ante a idéia de fazer outra coisa que não fosse limpar.

Lady Victoria sorriu.

― Eu adoro ajudar o príncipe a organizar suas recepções, mas é muito trabalhoso para uma pessoa sozinha, assim que me será de grande ajuda.

― Não sei se a minha chefe de limpeza gostará disso ― comentou Bella mordendo o lábio.

Continuando, para seu horror, deu-se conta de que tinham chegado a sua casa e de que seu pai os olhava com desprezo da porta.

Edward, que não havia dito nada enquanto as duas mulheres falavam, estava olhando-o com os olhos entrecerrados e os dentes apertados, notando que Charlie Swan parecia furioso.

Bella desceu do carro seguida de perto pelo Edward, que disse ao motorista que tirasse a bicicleta do porta-malas. Enquanto o homem assim o fazia, Edward se apresentou e explicou ao pai de Bella o que tinha acontecido, o que Charlie Swan pareceu aceitar.

― Então agora essa vadia trabalha para o príncipe, não é? ― comentou uma vez a sós com sua filha e com sua mulher. ― Obviamente, quer meter-se na sua cama para recuperar o castelo que pertenceu a sua família, mas não tem nada que fazer porque estou certo que o príncipe sabe que é uma vadia que só procura seu dinheiro.

― Pelo que me disseram, não é fácil enganá-lo ― interveio Irina. ― Todo mundo sabe que, antes de ficar viúva, lady Victoria se deitava com quem lhe dava a vontade. Obviamente, por isso Sir Riley lhe deixou tão pouco dinheiro quando morreu.

Bella olhou o seu cão com tristeza, desejando que seu pai e sua mulher fossem mais compassivos com os outros.

Viviam em um povoado pequeno onde não havia segredos e ela também conhecia a história da aristocrata.

Lady Victoria se casou fazia já mais de dez anos com sir Riley Biers, um próspero homem de negócios que tinha o dobro de sua idade. Uma vez convertidos em marido e mulher, tinham decidido voltar para as terras que antigamente foram propriedade da família dela e logo tinham começado os falatórios.

Sir Riley tinha naquele lugar um pavilhão de caça que não estava acostumado a utilizar muito freqüentemente e sua mulher decidiu reformá-lo e utilizá-lo como casa de férias.

Sir Riley passava muito tempo em Londres e sua mulher estava acostumada ir muito para o imóvel com amigos.

Quando seu marido morreu, os rumores se fizeram cada vez piores e as pessoas chegaram a dizer que ele tinha deixado quase todo o dinheiro aos filhos que tinha tido em seu primeiro casamento como vingança por suas contínuas infidelidades.

Apesar de tudo aquilo, Bella acreditava que Lady Victoria merecia o benefício da dúvida, já que lhe tinha parecido uma mulher encantadora e nenhuma pessoa que falava mal dela tinha provas definitivas de que a aristocrata tivesse sido infiel a seu marido ou de que se casou com ele por dinheiro.

― Não tenho interesse em que fazer fotografias ― proclamou Bella impaciente quatro dias depois enquanto cruzava o pátio do castelo.

Angela riu ao ver a cara de confusão do James Hunter.

― Se você conhecesse o pai do Bella, senhor Hunter, entenderia por que o diz ― explicou ela ao fotógrafo. ― Se você conhecesse Charlie Swan, jamais teria pedido a sua filha que posasse de minissaia! Eu sou sua amiga a muito tempo e jamais vi os seus joelhos, assim não acredito que você vá ter mais sorte que eu.

― A oportunidade que estou lhe oferecendo é incrível. Asseguro-lhe que não há nada ofensivo em minha proposta. O que acontece é que me dá pena que se desperdice uma beleza tão incrível ― respondeu o homem frustrado. ― Eu acredito que Bella poderia chegar a ser uma modelo famosa...

― É claro que poderia ser! ― exclamou Angela afastando-se com o Bella. ― Você acha que ele fala a sério? ― perguntou a sua amiga uma vez a sós.

― Não sei ― respondeu Bella encolhendo os ombros. ― Em todo caso, dá-me igual porque quando for daqui penso ir diretamente a universidade e não penso perder o tempo com estúpidos sonhos de fama e passarelas.

― Como está se saindo com lady Esnobe? ― perguntou Angela trocando de assunto.

― Não a chame assim ― respondeu Bella. ― Comporta-se muito bem comigo.

― Que estranho porque todo mundo diz que é má pessoa.

― Não é verdade.

― Se você o diz... ― respondeu Angela, nada convencida.

Bella estava há dois dias trabalhando para Lady Victoria e estava encantada atendendo ao telefone, deixando mensagens, organizando a mesa cheia de papéis da aristocrata, desfazendo suas malas, engomando suas roupas e arrumando o quarto em que Lady Victoria se hospedava quando estava no castelo.

Lady Victoria a tratava como a uma conhecida em lugar de como a uma empregada e Bella não podia evitar querer agradá-la.

Edward franziu o cenho ao ver o James Hunter falando com Bella no pátio, pois todos sabiam da falta de escrúpulos do velho fotógrafo.

Quando se dispunha a afastar-se da janela, perguntando-se se devia ou não intervir, chamaram para lhe dizer que Lady Victoria queria vê-lo em pessoa imediatamente.

― O que aconteceu de tão importante para que não o possamos tratar por telefone? ― perguntou para a aristocrata alguns minutos depois.

― A verdade é que é uma questão um tanto delicada ― respondeu Victoria. ― Desapareceu uma de minhas jóias do meu quarto.

Edwrad ficou muito sério.

― Vou chamar à polícia agora mesmo.

― Não, não quero que os empregados se sintam sob suspeita. A verdade é que o broche que desapareceu não valia muito.

― O valor econômico é o de menos. Não penso tolerar que ninguém roube nada em minha casa.

― Espere um pouco antes de chamar à polícia. Ou talvez, não me roubaram e eu simplesmente o perdi. Vou dizer a Bella que procure bem por todo o quarto.

― Como você quiser ― respondeu Edward perguntando-se por que teria ido falar com ele sem ter procurado bem antes. ― Tem já a lista de convidados para a festa?

― Está quase terminada ― respondeu Victoria. ― Por que não toma café hoje comigo?

― Muito bem, nos vemos dentro de meia hora ― respondeu Edward apesar de que não ter gostado muito.

Quando Victoria lhe contou o que tinha acontecido com o broche, Bella se preocupou seriamente porque sabia que, se algo desaparecia, todos eram suspeitos.

― É obvio, começarei a procurá-lo agora mesmo ― disse-lhe.

― Se não se importar, primeiro procure por esta sala e, quando o príncipe chegar para tomar café dentro de meia hora, procure no meu quarto e continue ali ― pediu-lhe Lady Victoria. ― Muito obrigada por sua ajuda. Espero que o encontre.

Bella estava de quatro procurando o broche pelo chão quando ouviu Edward chegar e não pôde evitar sentir uma grande emoção.

Por mais que tentasse, não podia deixar de pensar nele.

De repente, ao apalpar com as mãos sobre o tapete, tocou algo que resultou ser o broche.

― Encontrei-o! ― exclamou incorporando-se. ― Ah, perdão ― acrescentou ao ver que Edward a olhava do salão da suíte de Lady Victoria.

― De verdade o encontrou? ― exclamou Victoria encantada. ― Não posso acreditar nisso! Onde estava?

― No chão, junto à cômoda ― respondeu Bella.

― É incrível, não sei como não o vi porque estive procurando por toda parte.

― Está acostumado a ocorrer. Parabéns, Isabella ― interveio Bella.

Bella ficou olhando-o fixamente. Quando seus olhos se encontraram, sentiu que os músculos do ventre lhe contraíam e que o ar não chegava aos pulmões.

― Sim, muito obrigada ― disse Victoria sorrindo encantada. ― Se importaria se falássemos um momento a sós, Bella?

Surpresa, Bella a seguiu para o corredor.

― Tinha que tirá-la de lá o quanto antes ― disse uma vez a sós ante a confusão do Bella. ― Não se deu conta? Foi vergonhoso, ficar olhando o príncipe Edwrad. Ficou completamente ridículo diante ele. Não lhe disseram nenhuma vez que não deve ficar olhando um homem como uma estúpida colegial?

Surpresa pelo inesperado ataque, Bella baixou o olhar aflito. Entretanto, algo nela a fez rebelar-se, pois acaso não ele ficou olhando-a também? E como não ia ficar olhando encantada ao único homem que a tinha beijado em sua vida?

― Já tinha me dado conta no dia que a levamos para sua casa que está louca por ele, mas procure dissimular porque não acredito que goste que as pessoas riam de você ― acrescentou Victoria com um desprezo que não era próprio dela.

― Eu não tenho absolutamente a sensação de ter feito o ridículo ― defendeu-se Bella levantando o queixo.

Diante aquelas palavras, o duro olhar de Victoria se adoçou.

― Me desculpe se lhe disse isso de maneira muito direta, mas me parecia que alguém tinha que adverti-la para o seu próprio bem. Olhe, por que não vai hoje cedo para casa?

Bella decidiu não fazê-lo porque algumas de suas companheiras de trabalho já haviam se queixado de sua nova flexibilidade de horários e não queria ter problemas, assim desceu ao porão e decidiu terminar seu turno de limpeza.

Enquanto trabalhava, recordou que Victoria tinha lhe dado uma primeira impressão favorável e se disse que, talvez, tinha sido ingênua ao julgá-la porque parecia óbvio que os rumores eram verdadeiros, que a aristocrata estava interessada no príncipe.

Quando se dispunha a ir para casa, um dos ajudantes pessoais do Edwrad foi procurá-la para lhe indicar que o príncipe queria vê-la.

Bella o seguiu até uma sala de recepção onde a estava esperando Edwrad e se deu conta de que, por uma parte, morria de vontade de vê-lo e, por outra, teria preferido ir para sua casa.

Pulsava-lhe o coração rapidamente e não pôde evitar passear seu olhar pelo maravilhoso rosto e espetacular corpo do príncipe.

Nesse momento, Edward imaginou àquela beleza de pele de porcelana deitada em sua cama com os cabelos esparramados sobre o travesseiro.

Embora tentasse apagar de sua mente as eróticas imagens, sua anatomia reagiu de forma violenta.

Edward se apressou em recordar que aquele encontro não ia ser por seu interesse pessoal, mas sim pelo bem de Bella.

― Suponho que estará se perguntando por que queria vê-la ― comentou.

― É verdade ― admitiu Bella sentindo uma bola de fogo no baixo ventre.

De novo, Edward tinha mandado chamá-la. De novo, tinha querido vê-la. Aquilo a fez sentir como se estivesse flutuando.

― Vi o James Hunter falando com você e me informaram que não é a primeira vez que isto acontece. Estou preocupado.

Aquela explicação tomou Bella completamente de surpresa e a fez descer de sua nuvem rosa e ruborizar por ter sido tão ingênua em acreditar que o príncipe tinha querido vê-la por motivos pessoais.

― Bom, pelo visto, ele quer fazer uma sessão fotográfica comigo porque acredita que tenho o que se necessita para me converter em uma modelo — lhe explicou nervosa.

― Farei tudo o que esteja em minha mão para que não volte a incomodá-la ― informou Edward.

Com que direito assumia aquele homem que ela não estava interessada na proposta do fotógrafo? Em casa, era obrigada a aceitar a tirania de seu pai, mas não estava disposta a consentir que nenhum outro homem tomasse decisões por ela nem lhe dissesse o que devia ou não fazer.

― O senhor Hunter não está me incomodando absolutamente ― defendeu-se ― E, em todo caso, se assim fosse, eu mesma lhe diria que não estou interessada em sua proposta.

― Como de fato deve ser ― insistiu Edward muito seguro de si mesmo. ― Não tem mundo suficiente para sobreviver na passarela. O mundo da moda é desumano, e lhe asseguro que Hunter não tem escrúpulos e não duvidaria em deixá-la na estacada quanto lhe conviesse.

― Sei cuidar de mim mesma! ― exclamou Bella indignada.

― Não levante a voz para mim ― respondeu Edward. ― Não seja impertinente.

Bella baixou a cabeça aflita, sentindo-se como uma menina bronca e castigada em um canto. Em seu interior, mesclavam-se a vergonha e o ressentimento. Estava zangada com o mundo em geral e o não poder dizê-lo em voz alta e com liberdade a zangava ainda mais.

― A única coisa que quero é protegê-la para que não a explorem ― murmurou Edward.

― Talvez, eu tenha mais mundo do que parece ― disse Bella doída. ― Talvez eu queira arriscar a me converter em modelo!

Ao ver como Edward a olhava, Bella ficou sem fôlego. Era óbvio que a desejava e aquilo fazia que ela reagisse da mesma maneira.

― É obvio, essa decisão é sua e só sua ― respondeu Edward lhe abrindo a porta para que se fosse.

Bella nunca havia se sentido tão rejeitada, mas conseguiu sair com a cabeça erguida. Quando chegou a ala de serviço e viu que alguém tinha deixado ali um exemplar novo da mesma publicação que estava lendo a tarde em que tinha conhecido Edward, compreendeu que tinha sido ele e que realmente estava preocupado por ela.

Aquilo a tranqüilizou e de muito melhor humor chegou a casa, onde desgraçadamente a estava esperando seu pai muito zangado.

― Esteve aqui o senhor Hunter ― disse-lhe assim que Bella entrou na cozinha.

Bella engoliu em seco.

― Por sua culpa, esse homem veio encher minha casa de lixo e me mostrar fotografias de mulheres meio nuas. Como se atreveu a lhe dizer onde morava e a lhe pedir que convencesse seu pai para que a deixasse ir para Londres com ele?

― Eu não fiz nada disso ― defendeu-se Bella sinceramente.

― Está mentindo e não penso consentir isso ― enfureceu-se Charlie Swan levantando um punho e golpeando sua filha.

# Thank you Paloma Gomes e NandaCullen02


	4. Chapter 4

**Lynne Graham**

**Adaptação.**

**Personagens pertencentes a Lynne Grahame Stephenie Meyer**

**Historia pertence a Lynne Graham.**

**Cap****í****tulo 4**

Se pudesse, Bella não teria ido trabalhar na manhã seguinte, pois tinha a maçã do rosto arroxeado e inchada e estava certa de que alguém ia lhe perguntar o que tinha acontecido.

Também estava certa de que, se não quisesse denunciar o seu pai à polícia, ia ter que mentir.

Se no momento do impacto não tivesse virado a cabeça, o mais certo seria que tivesse também o nariz quebrado.

O fato de que seu pai se atreveu a bater nela uma vez queria dizer, sem nenhuma dúvida, que poderia voltar a fazê-lo.

Bella sentiu que lhe formava uma bola de angústia na boca do estômago ao recordar a fúria de seu pai e o pouco que o tinha importado machucá-la, algo que aparentemente não o tinha feito sentir-se absolutamente envergonhado.

Ao ouvir Bella gritar, Irina tinha descido as escadas a toda velocidade e ficou estática ao ver a cena, mas ao final de uma hora já lhe estava jogando a culpa da visita de James Hunter e justificando a violência de seu marido.

Bella sentia os olhos inchados e doloridos pelas lágrimas que tinha derramado em silêncio a noite anterior porque, embora seu pai nunca tivesse sido um homem de caráter fácil, tampouco nunca tinha se mostrado tão violento.

Obviamente, Angela tinha razão em pensar que era impossível que Bella conseguisse sair de casa com a aprovação de seu pai e, entretanto, agora mais que nunca precisava sair dali, assim não tinha mais remédio que ir embora em segredo. Para cúmulo, mal tinha dinheiro e a única coisa que lhe ocorria era fazer horas extras.

― Minha mãe, mas, o que aconteceu com o seu rosto? ― perguntou-lhe Victoroa Biear assim que a viu aparecer.

― Nada, ontem tropecei e cair sobre a borda de uma mesa ― respondeu Bella encolhendo-se de ombros. ― Menos mal que não tenha quebrado nada.

― Pois sim, menos mal ― disse a aristocrata olhando-a sem rastro de suspeita. ― Pobrezinha. Hoje só vou precisar de você por uma hora, assim, quando tiver terminado de limpar e de organizar meu quarto, pode se ocupar de seus afazeres normais.

Bella se sentiu profundamente decepcionada e ressentida porque, de novo, outro dia em que não lhe fora permitido ajudar a organizar a festa. Era óbvio que a aristocrata tinha preferido tomá-la como empregada pessoal, algo que desagradava profundamente Bella.

Edward ficou olhando a carta que tinha recebido aquela manhã de um primo dele e apertou as mandíbulas. Continuando, riu com amargura, fez uma bola com o papel e o atirou ao cesto de papéis.

Aquilo, certamente, era a cereja do bolo.

Acabava de inteirar-se de que Tanya, a única mulher que tinha amado, acabara de se casar com outro homem.

E ele nem sequer sabia que ela estava comprometida!

Devido à recente morte de um parente, o casamento de Tanya tinha sido uma reunião pequena e familiar e aconteceu a toda velocidade para que o casal pudesse ir o quanto antes para Londres, onde o noivo trabalhava como cirurgião.

Edward se disse que, cedo ou tarde, aquilo tinha que acontecer. O fato de estar casada não queria dizer que a tivesse perdido porque, na realidade, jamais a tinha tido.

«Tenho que ser forte», disse-se.

Uma hora depois, chegou Victoria para recolher a lista de convidados que lhe tinha deixado no dia anterior para que desse uma olhada.

― Parece-me que para Isabella Swan as coisas não vão bem ― comentou com os olhos em branco.

Edward a olhou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

― Parece ser verdade que Bella esteve se vendo às escondidas com o pedreiro polonês e, na verdade, não me surpreende que tenha tentado que ninguém se inteirasse porque tendo o pai que tem... O ruim foi que ele se inteirou de todas formas.

― Já sabe que eu não gosto de fofocas ― interrompeu-a Edward.

― Isto não é uma fofoca ― sorriu Victoria. ― Sei que se preocupa muito com essa garota, por isso lhe conto. Enfim, para ir ao ponto, acredito que seu pai lhe bateu.

Edward não se alterou.

― Ela lhe disse isso?

― Não, claro que não. Ela disse o típico de... «tropecei e me machuquei». Enfim, pelo visto a pegou fazendo o que qualquer garota jovem e sã faria com um homem ― riu Victoria. ― É a única explicação que me ocorre e me parece lógico porque, pelo que me contaram, essa garota não tem nenhum tipo de liberdade, o que não é absolutamente normal.

Uma vez a sós, Edward decidiu falar com a chefe do departamento de limpeza para que a mulher se assegurasse de que Bella estava bem.

Não havia necessidade de que ele se envolvesse de maneira direta.

Seria verdade que Bella estava com um homem? E a ele que mais lhe interessava? Não a conhecia. Mesmo assim, não gostava da idéia de que Bella tivesse estado com outro homem porque a tinha por uma garota inocente.

Teria se confundido? Então, recordou a paixão que Bella tinha demonstrado entre seus braços, mas se disse que não se podia julgar por um beijo e que, em todo caso, dava igual a experiência sexual ou carência dela que Bella tivesse, porque aquela mulher não era para ele.

Entretanto, Edward recordou como desde pequeno o tinham educado para interessar-se pessoalmente por qualquer problema que tivessem seus empregados e às pessoas que o rodeava, e se disse que tinha que se ocupar daquele assunto em pessoa, assim ligou o computador e consultou os horários do pessoal de limpeza para localizar Bella.

Que curioso que não se precavesse de que até muito pouco tempo nem sequer tinha sabido da existência daqueles horários nem de que se pudessem consultar no computador.

Bella estava encerando o chão de madeira na galeria, perguntando-se de que humor encontraria o seu pai aquela tarde quando chegasse em casa e tremendo ante a possibilidade de que se repetisse o episódio do dia anterior.

― Isabella...

Ao ouvir seu nome, deu um pulo e lhe caiu a escova das mãos. Surpresa, virou-se e se encontrou com Edward.

Imediatamente, o príncipe se deu conta de que Bella estava atemorizada e de que tinha uma bochecha arroxeada.

― O que aconteceu? ― perguntou Edward avançando até ela em um par de passos. ― Foi seu pai?

A ternura de Edward desconcertou Bella.

― Não... não sei como pôde pensar algo assim ― respondeu nervosa. ― Tropecei e bati o rosto em uma mesa.

Edward lhe acariciou a face e sentiu que a fúria se apoderava dele ao compreender que a tinham golpeado. Perguntou-se se poderia fazer algo para ajudá-la porque era óbvio que aquela garota tinha uma vida familiar problemática.

― Isabella, não minta para mim ― pediu-lhe em tom amável.

Ao sentir os dedos de Edward sobre a pele com tanta suavidade, Bella tinha ficado atônita porque até aquele momento não sabia que um homem pudesse ser tão agradável.

― Não estou mentindo ― murmurou.

― Te bateram e não deve aceitar. Ninguém tem o direito a bater em outra pessoa, nem sequer um pai. Devo saber a verdade ― insistiu Edward. ― Se não confiar em mim, não vou poder te ajudar.

― De qualquer maneira não poderia me ajudar! ― protestou Bella em um arrebatamento e sentindo que as lágrimas escorregavam por seu rosto.

― Equivoca-se ― respondeu Edward fazendo um grande esforço para não tomá-la entre seus braços e consolá-la. ― Não me parece bem que tratemos um assunto tão delicado aqui na galeria, onde qualquer um poderia nos ver ― acrescentou guiando-a ao fundo da galeria, onde havia uma porta de mogno que levava a ala do castelo de uso pessoal do príncipe. ― Agora que estamos sozinhos, quero que se tranqüilize e que me conte exatamente o que aconteceu ontem ― indicou-lhe fazendo-a sentar-se.

― Não posso lhe contar isso... ― soluçou Bella.

Edward a agarrou pela mão.

― Ser leal à família é muito admirável, mas em seu caso se trata de uma questão de segurança pessoal, de sua segurança, que é o mais importante neste momento. O que aconteceu ontem poderia voltar a repetir-se e as lesões poderiam ser muito piores.

― Foi minha culpa... ― disse Bella sentindo-se culpada.

― Por que diz isso?

― Se tivesse permitido que falasse com James Hunter, nada disto teria ocorrido, mas me zanguei com você acreditando que estava se metendo em meus assuntos ― respondeu Bella com lágrimas nos olhos.

― Eu sei... ― murmurou Edward sentando-se no braço do sofá e segurando a mão de Bella. ― Me conte exatamente o que tem que ver o fotógrafo em tudo isto.

― A esse estúpido não lhe ocorreu outra coisa que apresentar-se em minha casa para falar com meu pai ― explicou Bella.

― Hunter foi a sua casa? ― perguntou Edward com o cenho franzido.

― Sim, foi e mostrou a meu pai fotografias de mulheres, segundo ele, «meio nuas». Não pode nem imaginar como o encontrei ao chegar em casa. Estava furioso...

― Muito bem, não precisa continuar ― interrompeu-a Edwrad lhe colocando um dedo sobre os lábios. ― Ele não voltará a te fazer dano. Não vou permitir.

― Mas você não pode fazer nada para evitar ― murmurou Bella com a respiração entrecortada.

― Dou minha palavra de honra de que vou protegê-la ― jurou-lhe Edward com determinação, pensando que a melhor maneira de protegê-la seria afastá-la de Volturi.

Entretanto, sobreviveria Bella ao feito de perder tudo o que tinha ali? E o que tinha? Pobreza e tristeza? A Edward pensou que não seria nenhuma tolice manter uma relação com ela porque, pelo menos, dar-lhe-ia certa felicidade.

De repente, Bella se deu conta do silêncio que tinha envolvido a ambos e do perto que estavam um do outro.

― Não deveria estar aqui contigo ― murmurou sentindo-se culpada.

― Está aqui comigo porque quer estar comigo ― respondeu Edward olhando-a nos olhos.

Sim, era verdade, queria estar com ele. Se até ele se deu conta, de que valia negar? Bella não tinha forças para protestar e se perguntou por que não deixar se levar pelo menos uma vez e fazer o que de verdade queria.

A intensidade do olhar de Edward a fez sentir espetadas quentes de antecipação por todo o corpo. A tensão era insuportável.

Bella sentia o batimento de seu coração acelerado nos ouvidos, a sala dava voltas e o oxigênio não chegava aos pulmões. Em um movimento quase imperceptível, aproximou-se dele. Edward não pôde controlar-se.

― Desejo você.

― De verdade? ― murmurou Bella.

Edward se inclinou sobre ela e se apoderou de sua boca. Ao sentir sua língua, Bella afogou uma exclamação e estremeceu, inclinando a cabeça para lhe permitir melhor acesso.

Os lábios de Edward eram quentes, experientes e incrivelmente sensuais e cada beijo fazia que Bella quisesse cada vez mais.

― Você me deseja tanto como eu desejo você ― uivou Shahir voltando a beijá-la com urgência.

Continuando, a tomou entre seus braços e a sentou em seu colo, baixou-lhe o zíper do uniforme e o deslizou por seus ombros.

― Oh... ― exclamou Bella ao sentir a mão de Edward sobre um de seus seios.

― Oh... ― burlou-se ele com sensualidade.

Bella não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo, mas estava disposta a seguir a insistente demanda de seu corpo. Quando sentiu os lábios de Edward na erótica zona do pescoço, justo debaixo da orelha, não pôde evitar agarrar-se às mangas de sua camisa com força, pois jamais havia sentido nada parecido.

― Nunca gostei de estar incômodo ― declarou Edward com voz rouca.

Continuando, a tomou em seus braços como se fosse uma boneca que não pesasse nada. ― A verdade é que estou acostumado a fazer amor na cama.

― Cama?

Bella se esticou, pois não tinha lhe passado pela cabeça que aqueles beijos fossem dar em nada mais, mas Edward escolheu aquele preciso instante para voltar a beijá-la e Bella sentiu que se derretia como um sorvete e não pôde reagir até que se viu em seu quarto, entre as pernas do Edward, que tinha sentado na beira da cama e tinha lhe soltado o cabelo.

― Desejo-a desde a primeira vez que a vi ― confessou Edward lhe acariciando o cabelo, que caía agora sobre os ombros de Bella. ― E cada vez que a vejo a desejo mais e mais...

Bella sentia que as pernas lhe tremiam.

― De verdade?

― Parece mentira que não se dê conta, é incrivelmente bonita.

― Hoje não me parece que esteja muito bem... ― respondeu Bella tocando a bochecha arroxeada.

Edward lhe acariciou a mão e a olhou nos olhos com intensidade.

― Hoje está mais bonita que nunca.

Bella, hipnotizada por completo por seu olhar, curvou-se para frente e se apoderou com paixão da boca de Edward.

Imediatamente, ele desabotoou sua blusa e o cinto da calça. Continuando, voltou a sentá-la sobre seu colo e os tirou sem deixar de beijá-la.

― Quanta roupa usa! ― comentou beijando-a no pescoço.

Ao sentir seus seios expostos quando o sutiã caiu no chão, Bella não pôde evitar cobrir os seios com as mãos e esticar-se.

Edward ficou olhando-a estupefato, jogou-a para trás e fez que apoiasse a cabeça nos travesseiros.

― Suponho que tenha experiência, mas se estiver errado, por favor, diga-me, porque não me deito com virgens ― murmurou Edward deitando-se a seu lado na cama.

Bella evitou olhá-lo nos olhos durante alguns segundos. Estava consciente de que, se lhe dissesse a verdade, não se deitariam com ela e ela não poderia suportar.

― Não sou virgem ― mentiu rápido.

― É muito tímida... ― insistiu Edward.

― E o que?

― E nada.

― Se importaria de fechar as cortinas?

― Só faz amor às escuras? ― perguntou Edward arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Bella assentiu com veemência e Edward fechou as cortinas, não sabendo se ria a gargalhadas ou se sentia uma profunda ternura por aquela garota.

Já na escuridão, Bella se levantou da cama, tropeçou nas roupas que estavam atiradas pelo chão e caiu, mas não deu tempo de cobrir-se de novo quando Edward acendeu o abajur que havia na mesinha e ficou olhando-a.

― Por que se empenha em esconder a perfeição de seu corpo? ― disse-lhe tomando-a entre seus braços de novo, devolvendo-a à cama e lhe acariciando os mamilos eretos.

Bella sentiu que o calor líquido do desejo serpenteava até sua pélvis.

― Edward... ― murmurou Bella lhe acariciando o cabelo.

― Eu adoro como diz meu nome... ― disse Edward tirando a gravata e a jaqueta.

Aniquilada, Bella ficou olhando-o. Aquele homem tinha um maravilhoso torso forte e musculoso, e muito masculino.

Quando ele tirou as calças e ficou de cueca, Bella sentiu que ficava vermelha e, quando Edward tirou a cueca mostrando sua ereção, Bella já não pôde ver mais e fechou os olhos.

― Eu não sou nada tímido ― comentou Edward.

― Já percebi ― murmurou Bella.

― Entretanto, seu acanhamento me é atraente.

― Oh...

― Oh... ― voltou a burlar-se Edward.

Continuando, deitou-se a seu lado e começou a lhe acariciar os seios até chegar a seu ventre e descer por suas coxas enquanto com a boca seguia o mesmo caminho, fazendo Bella gemer de prazer, que não duvidou em arquear as costas.

O nó de desejo que sentia no baixo ventre era cada vez maior. Edward lhe separou as pernas, explorando os cachos que ocultavam seu monte de Vênus e riscou o perfil das dobras de sua feminilidade, quente e úmida.

Bella não podia deixar de mover-se, não podia deixar de jogar os quadris para frente.

― Oh, sim... ― disse Edward satisfeito introduzindo um dedo no interior de seu corpo.

― Por favor...

― Espere um pouco ― ofegou Edward.

Continuando, brincou com seu corpo até fazê-la suplicar e, quando Bella acreditava que já não ia poder sentir mais prazer, Edward se colocou sobre ela e a penetrou com doçura.

Bella morria por senti-lo dentro de si, mas não tinha nem idéia da dor que ia acompanhar o acoplamento e não pôde evitar gritar.

De repente, Edward ficou petrificado e a olhou nos olhos com dureza.

― Mentiu para mim? É virgem?

Bella se ruborizou, fechou os olhos e não respondeu.

Edward a olhava com incredulidade.

― Isabella...

― Não pare ― respondeu Bella jogando os quadris de novo para frente.

Edward teria gostado de poder controlar-se, mas era impossível, assim voltou a entrar nas profundidades do corpo de Bella e continuou levantando os seus joelhos e tornando para trás para poder penetrá-la em profundidade até que Bella gritou e ofegou ao alcançar o êxtase.

Extenuada e feliz, assombrada por sua capacidade de gozo físico, Bella mal podia pensar com clareza depois de sua primeira experiência sexual.

Edward a abraçou e a beijou na testa e Bella pôde desfrutar de mais ou menos alguns sessenta segundos de paz antes que Edward a olhasse com dureza e a separasse de seu lado.

― Não volte a mentir para mim ― advertiu-lhe.

Bella, que não estava preparada para aquele ataque verbal, ficou olhando-o com a boca aberta.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lynne Graham**

**Adaptação.**

**Personagens pertencentes a Lynne Grahame Stephenie Meyer**

**Historia pertence a Lynne Graham.**

**Cap****í****tulo 5**

― Não foi para tanto! ― defendeu-se Bella incorporando-se, apoiando-se nos travesseiros e cobrindo-se com o lençol.

― Como não? ― exclamou Edward.

― Foi uma simples mentira...

― Uma simples mentira? ― repetiu Edward ficando em pé. ― Eu disse que não a tocaria se fosse virgem e você mentiu. Enganou-me e isso não foi bom, não foi justo.

― Eu decidi assim e deve respeitar minha escolha ― insistiu Bella.

― Se tivesse me dito que era virgem, eu teria decidido não tirar sua inocência. Acabo de trair meus princípios ― respondeu Edward entrando no closet, pegando roupa limpa e entrando no banheiro.

Bella ouviu a água correr e sentiu uma horrível vontade de chorar. O castigo para sua mentira tinha chegado mais rapidamente do que ela temia.

Tinha entregado sua virgindade a um homem que não a amava e que não parecia apreciar o fato de que a tivesse dado porque o julgasse especial.

Acaso era especial de verdade?

Bella necessitava desesperadamente que Edward a consolasse, que se mostrasse amável e afetuoso com ela e, em lugar de fazer isso, ele estava se comportando com ela como se tivesse cometido o pior dos crimes.

Era verdade que tinha mentido, mas jamais o faria. Nessa ocasião, a idéia de perdê-lo, de não fazer amor com ele lhe tinha nublado a razão e lhe tinha feito faltar à verdade.

Edward voltou a aparecer, ainda mais bonito que antes, embelezado com um lindo terno cinza sob medida e Bella se apressou em desviar o olhar.

― Me perdoe por mentir, mas não pensava no que fazia ― desculpou-se em voz baixa. ― Não devia ter mentido.

Em Edward produziu uma imensa admiração que Bella fosse uma pessoa que pedisse desculpas tão cedo, pois isso significava que era uma boa pessoa. Entretanto, se tal e como ele queria, passasse a fazer parte de sua vida, precisava aprender a lição e ter muito claro que ele não tolerava mentiras em sua casa.

― As mentiras minam a confiança ― comentou. ― Como vou poder confiar em você agora?

― Talvez nada disto tivesse ocorrido... ― lamentou-se Bella com pesar.

― Não somos crianças, Isabella. Aconteceu o que queríamos que acontecesse.

― Isto foi a coisa mais estúpida que fiz em minha vida!

― Não foi muito inteligente nem da sua parte nem da minha, mas o que a simples vista pode parecer um erro pode transformar-se em algo positivo.

― Não sei como... ― respondeu Bella enrolando um lençol no corpo e levantando-se da cama.

Teria gostado de poder fechar os olhos e desaparecer. Por que demônios não se foi enquanto Edward estava no banho? Estava tão envergonhada pelo ocorrido que, enquanto recolhia sua roupa, não se atrevia nem a olhá-lo. Como tinha tido coragem de se deitar com um desconhecido? Aquele comportamento não era próprio dela.

A impressionante intensidade de suas emoções e a atração sexual tinham destroçado o respeito que deveria ter sentido por si mesma.

Ao Edward tinha bastado olhando-a e tocando-a para lhe fazer perder o sentido comum e o controle. Como negar que sentia algo por ele? Teria se apaixonado? A verdade era que não tinha podido deixar de pensar nele desde que se conheceram, mas isso não era desculpa para o que acabava de acontecer.

― Espere... ― disse Edward agarrando-a.

― Tenho que voltar ao trabalho.

― Não ― disse Edward sentando-a em uma cadeira. ― Me escute. Agora somos amantes.

― Não preciso que me recorde isso! ― exclamou Bella aflita.

― Tampouco não precisa ficar assim. O que aconteceu entre nós não é para tanto.

― Fico como me dá a vontade ― interrompeu-o Bella.

― Pense que isto poderia ser o começo de uma nova vida para você.

― De que está falando?

― Obviamente, depois do ocorrido, não pode continuar trabalhando aqui, mas não quero que volte para a casa de seu pai. A partir de agora, eu me faço responsável por você.

― Não entendo.

― Estou lhe propondo que se vista, que suba no carro comigo e que não olhe para trás.

Bella o olhou atônita.

― Está me pedindo que vá com você?

― Estou lhe pedindo que seja minha amante.

Bella não podia acreditar no que estava escutando.

― Mas...

― Me escute antes de responder. Tenho uma casa em Londres em que poderia viver no momento. Quando tiver encontrado uma que goste, a comprarei para você e me farei responsável de todos os seus gastos.

Bella compreendeu o que ele lhe estava oferecendo e a surpresa e a fúria se apoderaram dela.

― Não me respeita absolutamente, não é verdade? É porque sou uma faxineira ou porque me deitei com você sem pensar duas vezes?

Edward a olhou desconcertado.

― O respeito não tem nada que ver com tudo isto...

― Já me dei conta! Comportei-me como uma estúpida, mas isso não quer dizer que esteja disposta a me converter em uma vadia.

― Não é isso o que eu lhe proponho. O que quero é que passe a fazer parte de minha vida.

― Não acredito! ― exclamou Bella com lágrimas nos olhos. ― O que acontece é que não acha que eu seja digna de nada melhor e me reserva para a cama. Muito bem. Isso não importa, mas o que não entendo é que tenha se rebaixado a me tocar se me tem em tão pouca estima.

Cega pelas lágrimas, recolheu sua roupa, entrou no banheiro, limpou-se no bidê e se vestiu a toda velocidade.

Como Edward tinha se atrevido a lhe propor semelhante coisa? Aquela oferta tinha sido horrivelmente humilhante. Claro que, o que esperava? Ter uma relação de igual para igual com um príncipe quando suas vidas não tinham nada em comum?

Não deveria ter se deitado com ele.

Teria gostado de poder reviver o maravilhoso momento de união que se produziu entre eles antes que tudo se estragasse, mas era impossível.

Bella tomou ar e, ao abrir a porta, encontrou Edward passeando pelo quarto com expressão grave no rosto.

Quando ele ficou a sós, seu intelecto havia tornado a reagir e a fria lógica se deu procuração de sua mente. Sua existência perfeitamente orquestrada e racional saiu dos trilhos.

Edward era um homem disciplinado e não estava acostumado a equivocar-se, mas devia admitir que se comportou sem escrúpulos. Acaso inteirar-se de que Tanya se casou o tinha afetado mais do que acreditava?

É obvio, a sugestão de Victoria de que Bella mantinha relações com outros homens lhe tinha caído muito bem para acreditar que era mais fácil e para julgar seu desejo por ela mais aceitável.

Agora que podia pensar de novo com clareza, dava-se conta de que nada, absolutamente nada, podia desculpar o fato de que se deitou com uma empregada.

Em lugar de ajudar uma jovem que estava passando por um momento espantoso em sua vida, aproveitou-se dela, tinha traído sua confiança e se comportou muito mal.

Era responsável pelo dano que tinha causado a Bella e agora se dava conta de que lhe propor que se convertesse em sua amante tinha sido ainda pior.

Sentia-se envergonhado por seu comportamento e sabia perfeitamente o que tinha que fazer.

― Isabella, eu gostaria de falar com você ― disse-lhe ao vê-la aparecer.

Bella não queria nem olhá-lo, estava conseguindo manter a compostura com muita dificuldade e não queria chorar diante dele.

― Não é preciso que diga nada mais. Suponho que o aliviará saber que não vou continuar trabalhando no castelo e que vou embora de Volturi.

― Não, me dizer isso não me alivia absolutamente. Aonde vai? ― perguntou Edward franzindo o cenho.

― Tenho planos.

― Os planos não são suficientes. Não permita que o que aconteceu entre nós a faça tomar uma decisão equivocada. Não está passando por um bom momento e eu não tenho feito mais que lhe complicar as coisas.

― A verdade é que estava bem até ter me proposto que ganhasse a vida como uma prostituta! ― exclamou Bella deixando-se levar pelo orgulho ferido.

― Não vou me defender dessa acusação ― admitiu Edward. ― Jamais deveria ter dito nada parecido.

Que ele lhe pedisse perdão com tanta facilidade comoveu Bella, que terminou de vestir-se e decidiu sair dali o quanto antes.

― Bom, já não temos nada mais que nos dizer ― murmurou indo para a porta.

― Equivoca-se. Devo-lhe uma explicação. Quero que entenda meu comportamento.

― Não.

― Por favor...

Ao ouvir aquela palavra dos lábios de Edward, Bella sentiu lágrimas nos olhos. Era óbvio que Edward se arrependia do que tinha acontecido entre eles e aquilo doeu em Bella ainda mais que a terrível proposta de converter-se em sua amante.

Ao olhá-lo de relance, voltou a maravilhar-se de sua beleza masculina e recordou o roçar de sua pele enquanto faziam amor.

― Vou pedir que nos tragam café ― anunciou Edward.

― Não, por favor, prefiro que terminemos o quanto antes com isto.

Edward ficou olhando-a aborrecido.

― Eu não gosto de ver você assim. Ou melhor, as coisas não foram bem entre nós porque ambos estávamos com a cabeça em outro lugar, pensando em outras coisas.

― Em outras coisas? ― disse Bella.

― Sim, você em seu pai, que te bateu e eu... E eu também tinha motivos para estar pensando em outras coisas porque esta manhã me inteirei que uma mulher que era importante para mim se casou com outro homem.

Bella sentiu que o sangue lhe gelava nas veias, baixou o olhar e pensou que aquilo era como se Edward lhe acabasse de cravar uma faca no coração.

Uma mulher que era importante para ele.

Obviamente, estava falando de uma mulher por quem estava apaixonado. A Bella parecia inconcebível que o príncipe Edward se apaixonasse por uma mulher que o tivesse rejeitado.

Mas isso era o que ele lhe acabava de contar e o fato era que estava apaixonado por outra mulher, que seu coração pertencia a outra.

Bella sentiu que lhe rasgava a alma ao compreender que Edward estava apaixonado por outra mulher e que, como não podia tê-la, deitou-se com ela, que não tinha sido para ele mais que uma distração, o prêmio de consolação.

Aquilo a fez sentir-se magoada e humilhada.

― Como ela se chama?

Aquela pergunta pegou Edward de surpresa.

― Tanya...

― Não precisava ter me falado dela ― disse Bella.

De fato, teria preferido que não o tivesse feito porque, ao lhe contar a verdade, tinha afetado sua dignidade e a tinha enchido de vazio e de angústia.

― Sim, eu precisava. Não estou acostumado a me comportar como o tenho feito hoje. Aproveitei-me de você e quero recompensá-la por isso. Só me ocorre uma maneira de fazê-lo.

― O que está feito, feito está.

― Se case comigo ― murmurou Edward.

Bella esteve a ponto de estourar em gargalhadas, mas tinha ficado tão surpresa, que não conseguiu articular palavra.

― Está louco... ― disse por fim.

― Não, não estou. Vivemos em uma comunidade que não é muito liberal e você cresceu em uma casa em que o sexo fora do casamento é completamente inaceitável. Entendo perfeitamente que esteja magoada pelo que passou entre nós hoje e tem direito de estar. Aproveitei-me de sua confiança e de sua vulnerabilidade e não me orgulho absolutamente disso.

― Mas, pedir que me case com você...

Bella estava completamente aniquilada ante a mudança de atitude de Edward. Agora compreendia por que a tinha tratado com tanto carinho na cama. Obviamente, estava pensando em Tanya.

― Por que não? Algum dia terei que me casar com alguém.

― Sim, mas não acredito que queira fazê-lo com uma qualquer ― respondeu Bella.

― Você é bonita.

Bella se sentiu mal, pareceu-lhe uma ignomínia que a apreciasse somente por seus encantos físicos, mas não devia esquecer que, obviamente, isso era a única coisa que o tinha atraído nela.

Em todo caso, se lhe houvesse dito a verdade, se tivesse confessado que era virgem, Edward jamais teria feito amor com ela, assim de nada servia jogar toda a culpa nele porque ela também tinha sua parte de responsabilidade no ocorrido.

Edward estava pedindo que se casasse com ele porque se sentia culpado e ela não estava disposta a ser tão indecente para aceitar uma proposta tão importante naquelas condições.

― O melhor será que nos esqueçamos de tudo isto ― disse-lhe. ― Não me deve nada. Não o culpo por nada. Não é preciso que proponha que me case com você.

― Claro que é preciso ― insistiu Edward.

― Obrigada pela oferta. Não quero parecer mal educada, mas acredito que não é difícil de entender que não quero me casar com um homem que não me ama.

― É sua última palavra?

― Sim ― respondeu Bella. ― Posso ir agora?

― Faça o que quiser ― respondeu Edward.

Ato seguido, Bella saiu a toda velocidade de seu quarto e Edward ficou ali, de pé, confuso. Nem por um segundo tinha lhe passado pela cabeça que Bella fosse recusar sua proposta.

Agora, a única coisa que podia pensar era em que jamais voltaria a tê-la em sua cama.

Bella acabava de sair da galeria quando se encontrou com Angela.

― Onde se meteu? Estou procurando-a já há um bom momento ― disse-lhe sua amiga. ― Pelo visto, desapareceu uma jóia e estão nos fazendo abrir os armários de todos.

Bella seguiu Angela até os porões, onde ficava os armários do pessoal de limpeza e, enquanto a senhora Stanley, a chefe do pessoal de limpeza, abria um depois do outro, não podia deixar de pensar em Edward.

O que teria acontecido se tivesse aceitado sua proposta? De verdade teria se casado com ela? Não parecia muito próprio de um príncipe pedir algo que não estava disposto a cumprir. Então, teria se convertido em uma princesa? Teriam sido felizes? Ele teria esquecido de Tanya e teria terminado apaixonando-se por ela?

― Isabella, poderíamos conversar? ― disse-lhe a senhora Stanley depois do registro.

Continuando, enquanto Bella seguia à chefe a seu escritório, fez-se um incômodo silêncio.

― Encontraram isto em seu armário ― disse a senhora Stanley lhe mostrando um impressionante diamante.

― Isso é impossível... ― respondeu Bella olhando a jóia, que conhecia perfeitamente porque a tinha visto várias vezes no quarto de Victoria Biers.

― Há uma testemunha que afirma que a viu guardar isso em seu armário durante o descanso do almoço ― insistiu sua chefe.

Surpresa pela acusação, Bella se lançou a defender sua inocência e o que teve lugar a seguir foi a pior experiência de sua vida.

Lauren Mallory,uma das ajudantes da senhora Stanley, resultou ser a testemunha que a tinha visto guardando a jóia e assim o disse sem olhá-la nos olhos.

Uma hora depois, informaram-lhe que tinha sorte de que lady Victoria não a denunciasse por roubo, entregaram-lhe seus pertences e a puseram, literalmente, na rua.

Ali a estava esperando Angela.

― Não fui eu, Angela, juro! ― exclamou Bella.

― Eu sei ― tranqüilizou-a a ruiva.

― Por que diabos haverá dito Lauren que me viu guardar o diamante em meu armário se sabe que não é verdade?

― Talvez porque foi ela que o roubou, há se posto nervosa e o escondeu no primeiro armário que viu, que resultou ser o seu. Lembra-se que ela tem a chave de tudo, mas eu suspeito mais de lady Esnobe.

― De lady Victoria? Por que? O que ela ganha me acusando? ― respondeu Bella atônita.

― Não tenho nem idéia, mas não é trigo limpo. O que vai fazer?

Bella recordou o cartão de visita que Edward lhe tinha entregado quando se conheceram e decidiu que devia chamá-lo.

Estava certa de que ele não permitiria que a acusassem de algo que ela não tinha feito. Estava certa de que Edward não acreditava que ela fosse capaz de roubar. Se ficasse sabendo do ocorrido, poderia fazer com que se investigasse em profundidade e, no final, saberiam da verdade.

― Se seu pai ficar sabendo que a demitiram por roubo, vai ficar furioso ― comentou Angela preocupada.

― É sexta-feira, assim tenho todo o fim de semana para contar ― murmurou Bella nervosa.

― Bella, não conte para ele. Venha para minha casa.

― Não posso...

― Se acontecer algo, me chame por telefone. Já sabe que pode vir para minha casa quando quiser. Meus pais não se importam.

Depois de despedir-se de sua amiga, Bella pedalou a toda velocidade e, ao chegar em casa, subiu de dois em dois os degraus que levavam a seu quarto e, uma vez ali, discou o número do celular de Edward.

― Preciso ver você ― disse quando ele atendeu. ― É urgente.

Produziu-se um breve silêncio antes que Edward lhe dissesse que se veriam em uma hora no mirante que havia a um quilômetro de sua casa.

Bella se disse que tudo ia ficar bem, que por seu tom de voz Edward ainda não se inteirou do que tinha acontecido.

Do outro lado do telefone, Edward desligou o aparelho com expressão austera no rosto.

_************** REVIEWS**************************_


	6. Chapter 6

**Lynne Graham**

**Adaptação.**

**Personagens pertencentes a Lynne Grahame Stephenie Meyer**

**Historia pertence a Lynne Graham.**

**Cap****í****tulo 6**

Do mirante havia uma vista espetacular do vale do Volturi e das montanhas. Rodeado por um espesso bosque, o castelo parecia dali um palácio de conto de fadas. Abaixo, no vale, via-se o lago em forma de lágrima.

O silêncio que abraçava Bella se viu interrompido pelo ruído do motor de um carro que chegava.

Alguns minutos depois, efetivamente, viu chegar a limusine de Edward.

― Suponho que estará se perguntando por que queria ver você ― disse ao entrar no carro.

― Sei perfeitamente o que aconteceu esta tarde ― contradisse-a Edward olhando-a de maneira intimidadora.

Por um momento, Bella teve a sensação de que o que tinham compartilhado aquele dia jamais tinha acontecido.

― Eu não roubei nada ― defendeu-se.

― Jamais justificarei um roubo, mas, em suas circunstâncias, entendo por que o tem feito.

― Eu não roubei nada! ― insistiu Bella.

― Isabella... Eu mesmo vi como tentava roubar uma jóia de lady Victoria na primeira vez.

― Como diz? ― exclamou Bella estupefata.

― Recordo que tinha desaparecido um broche misteriosamente e que não aparecia apesar de que Victoria o tinha procurado várias vezes. De repente, você o encontrou como se nada tivesse acontecido. Eu acredito que o que se passou é que te assustou porque se deu conta de que tinha desaparecido e voltou a pô-lo em seu lugar.

― Está me dizendo que acredita que quando encontrei o broche estava mentindo? ― perguntou Bella consternada.

― Naquele momento, nem me passou pela cabeça, mas eu não acredito nas coincidências e vou ser sincero: quando me inteirei que o brinco de diamantes estava em seu armário, lembrei-me do broche. Como você compreenderá, parece-me impossível aceitar que lhe tenham acusado falsamente de roubo.

Aquilo fez que Bella se sentisse como se ele lhe tivesse dado um murro na boca do estômago, enjoada e com náuseas porque ela, de algum jeito, tinha estado segura de que Edward saberia ver a verdade.

Agora, dava-se conta de que confiar nele tinha sido uma completa ingenuidade de sua parte.

― De verdade acha que sou uma ladra?

― Saiba que ela não a denunciou à polícia pela situação pessoal em que se encontra ― respondeu Edward com frieza. ― Quer ir embora de casa e para isso necessita de dinheiro. Sem ir mais longe hoje mesmo me disse que tinha intenção de ir embora do Volturi.

― Sim, é verdade, mas lhe asseguro que jamais me passaria pela cabeça roubar uma jóia para financiar minha fuga ― defendeu-se Bella.

Doía-lhe a cabeça e tinha uma imensa vontade de gritar e de chorar de frustração, de medo e de dor, sentia-se horrivelmente sozinha.

Não tinha feito nada errado, mas todo mundo estava convencido de que era uma ladra e a face arroxeada não faziam mais que reforçar essa teoria porque justificava porque queria ir embora de sua casa fosse como fosse.

― Tenho intenção de lhe dar o dinheiro que necessita para sair de sua casa ― comentou Edward.

― Não, obrigada. Jamais aceitaria dinheiro de você! ― respondeu Bella olhando-o furiosa.

― Quero ajudá-la. Entendo seu desespero.

Bella não podia suportar mais aquela situação e tentou abrir a porta, mas não pôde porque estava trancada.

― É por sua segurança. O que te disse pode ser que não te faça muita graça, mas não sou seu inimigo ― murmurou Edward.

― Como não é? Eu confiava em você, tinha fé em você. Agora me pergunto por que. Não sei como demônios pude chegar a acreditar que de algum jeito você saberia ver que eu jamais roubaria nada! E agora me encontro com que me acusa não somente de ter roubado o diamante, mas também o broche. Deixe-me sair do carro!

― Tranqüilize-se e não diga tolices.

― Não estou dizendo tolices! ― gritou Bella. ― Não sou uma ladra e não penso aceitar sua compaixão. Suponho que quer me fazer desaparecer porque se deitou comigo. Asseguro-o que vou embora de Volturi, mas o farei a meu ritmo e com meu dinheiro. Não necessito de você para nada.

― Se controle ― disse Edward com frieza.

Bella tomou ar várias vezes, dando-se conta de que, na realidade, não queria controlar-se absolutamente porque, se sua raiva diminuísse, sua força diminuiria também e então, embora odiasse Edward com todo seu coração, corria o risco de mostrar a dor que lhe tinha produzido que tomasse por uma ladra.

― Acredite ou não, importa-me o que te aconteça ― insistiu Edward. ― Se não fosse assim, não teria pedido que se casasse comigo.

― Não é verdade, não se importa absolutamente! ― exclamou Bella.

― Quero ter a certeza de que estará a salvo e em sua casa não acredito que vá ser assim. A decisão é sua ― disse Edward lhe deixando um envelope ao lado.

― É ótimo ter muito dinheiro e poder ir dando de presente por aí, verdade?

― Está disposta a denunciar seu pai por agressão?

― Não ― respondeu Bella com veemência.

― Então, não há maneira de se proteger dele. Tem algum parente que possa tentar fazê-lo entrar em razão ou com o quem possa ir viver?

Bella negou com a cabeça em silêncio.

― Tenho um irmão, Emmett, mas ele brigou com meu pai faz cinco anos, foi e não sei onde está. Depois, não tornou a entrar em contato conosco.

― Dava-se bem com ele?

― Sim, quando éramos crianças nos dávamos muito bem.

― Talvez pudéssemos encontrá-lo, mas vamos necessitar de tempo. Parece-me que a única coisa que pode fazer agora mesmo é ir embora de Volturi e eu estou lhe oferecendo o apoio que necessita para fazê-lo.

― Que apoio? Refere-se ao dinheiro? Decepcionou-me ― respondeu Bella vendo satisfeita como Edward apertava a mandíbula ante sua condenação.

― Dá-me igual o que acha. Estou preocupado seriamente com você. Se for daqui, quero que me diga aonde vai.

― Por que eu iria lhe dizer aonde vou se não acredita absolutamente em nada do que eu digo? ― espetou-lhe Bella. ― Estou dizendo a verdade, eu não roubei nada, não sou uma ladra. E repito que não quero nem necessito seu dinheiro. Já me arrumarei sozinha. Muito obrigada. Agora, se não se importar, eu gostaria de descer do carro.

Bella necessitava desesperadamente de dinheiro, mas não estava disposta sob nenhuma circunstância a aceitar o dinheiro de Edward.

Assim que pôs os pés no chão, correu colina abaixo sem olhar para trás, dizendo-se que não devia perder o tempo recordando o que acabava de acontecer, pois seria um desgaste mental desnecessário.

Como tinha podido ser tão ingênua para acreditar que seu príncipe ia vir em seu resgate como em um conto de fadas?

De repente, o mundo desabou deixando Bella em um lugar lúgubre e incerto e a ferida que Edward lhe tinha infligido era o que mais lhe doía de tudo.

Bellla estava consciente de que não queria ficar em sua casa, assim decidiu colocar seus pertences em uma pequena mala e ir para a casa de Angela com o Jake porque não queria deixar o velho cão para trás por medo de que seu pai a castigasse através dele.

Bella deixou a bandeja cheia de pratos sobre a mesa da cozinha.

― Não precisa fazer isso ― disse Seth com amabilidade. ― Você se ocupe de cobrar, não do trabalho duro.

Bella assentiu e esperou que seu chefe se fosse para massagear as costas, que a estavam matando de dor.

Na hora do jantar sempre havia um montão de gente e o resto das garçonetes não davam conta, assim se tornava impossível ficar sentada junto à caixa registradora sem dar uma mão a suas companheiras.

Fazia já mais de sete meses que tinha saído de casa deixando detrás de si somente um bilhete.

Seth era o irmão de Angela e ele e sua mulher, Bree, deram-se muito bem com ela e a tinham ajudado muito.

O fim de semana seguinte ao que Bella saiu de casa, Seth e Bree se apresentaram ali para recolher suas coisas e a tinham levado a Londres, onde lhe tinham alugado um quarto em sua própria casa e Seth lhe tinha dado trabalho como garçonete na sua cafeteria.

No princípio, havia se sentido muito perdida na cidade e o ruído e a quantidade de gente a tinham esmagado. Freqüentemente, sentia falta da natureza, das montanhas, da paz e do silêncio do vale. Isso a tinha empurrado a explorar os parques londrinos acompanhada por Jake.

Uma das primeiras coisas que tinha feito além de trabalhar tinha sido informar-se sobre diversos cursos e logo tinha decidido que queria formar-se como professora de música.

Para começar, estava indo a aula duas vezes por semana porque, apesar de que seus conhecimentos musicais eram suficientes, tinha que passar um exame de outras disciplinas antes de poder colocar-se como professora.

A idéia de passar vários anos estudando e vivendo com pouco dinheiro teria deprimido a outra pessoa, mas a enchia de orgulho porque tinha tido a coragem de tentar e de tirar da vida muito mais do que seu pai lhe jamais teria permitido ter.

O futuro lhe desejava muito prometedor, mas logo seus sonhos se viram truncados.

Rose, uma das garçonetes, ficou enchendo os potes de ketchup e, quando Bella tentou ajudá-la, a outra garçonete lhe indicou que se sentasse e ficasse quieta.

― Está tão magra que, se viesse uma rajada de vento um pouco forte, sairia voando ― disse a mulher agarrando-a pelo braço para enfatizar sua preocupação. — Como anda de saúde? Quando foi a última vez que foi ao médico?

― Sempre fui muito magra ― assegurou-lhe Bella sem querer responder a sua pergunta porque ficou dormindo e não tinha ido à última consulta. ― Não se preocupe tanto comigo. Não precisa, de verdade.

― Não posso evitar. Não tem forças nem para levantar uma colherinha e o bebê nascerá dentro de poucas semanas ― suspirou Rose.

― Estou bem ― insistiu Bella.

Continuando, girou-se para atender a um cliente e se bateu com a barriga na mesa. Ainda não se acostumou a seu novo corpo e, às vezes, quando se olhava em alguma vitrine pela rua, não se reconhecia.

Deu-se conta de que estava grávida quando estava quase de quatro meses. Tinha descoberto que as contínuas náuseas que sentia não eram o resultado de uma gastrenterites persistente.

A verdade era que tinha chegado a Londres sentindo-se muito mal, tendo que fazer um grande esforço para não pensar dia e noite no Edward.

Para tentar afastar sua mente do príncipe, dedicou-se a trabalhar e a estudar sem descanso, mal comia e dormia pouco e tinha passado uma eternidade até que se deu conta de que não lhe tinha chegado o período em vários meses.

Então, atribuiu-o ao estresse e à perda de peso e tampouco se preocupou muito, mas, como não parava de ter náuseas, decidiu ir ao médico.

Nem sequer então, tinha lhe passado pela cabeça que pudesse estar grávida, o que o recordando agora lhe parecia incrível porque, embora fosse virgem, obviamente sabia que manter relações sexuais com um homem podia acabar em uma gravidez.

Assim que pensava em Edward, as emoções a bloqueavam, então, para proteger-se, tinha decidido não voltar a pensar nele nem recordar a paixão que tinham compartilhado aquele dia.

Entretanto, quando o médico lhe disse que podia estar grávida, Bella não teve mais remédio que recordar seus momentos de intimidade e então se deu conta de que Edward não tinha tomado precauções.

Em um princípio, a idéia de converter-se em mãe solteira a encheu de vergonha e de medo. Logo depois, enfureceu-se com o Edward. Por que demônios não tinha tido mais cuidado? Obviamente, porque não lhe importava nada carregá-la com a responsabilidade de um filho.

Bella não tinha nem idéia de como ia fazer quando nascesse o bebê, mas o que era óbvio era que não ia poder trabalhar nem dar aulas.

Evidentemente, ser mãe ia dificultar muito sua vida.

Tinha pensado em chamar Edward para lhe contar o acontecido, mas ele a tinha acusado de ser uma ladra e talvez pensasse que estava mentindo.

Além disso, não devia esquecer que estava apaixonado por outra mulher e que se arrependia de ter se deitado com ela.

O orgulho que ficava tinha impedido Bella de entrar em contato com ele.

― Como está seu cão? ― perguntou-lhe Rose.

― Dorme muito, o veterinário me disse que não é nada em especial, simplesmente é muito velho... ― respondeu Bella com tristeza.

A idéia de perder Jake se fazia insuportável porque era o único vínculo que ficava com sua mãe.

Quando teve terminado seu turno, saiu à rua. Fazia frio e as luzes iluminavam com sua luz amarela o pavimento úmido. Sob uma das luzes, havia um carro de onde desceu um homem de cabelo Brose.

No princípio, Bella não o reconheceu porque seu rosto estava na sombra, mas quando se incorporou por completo Bella viu que era Edward e não pôde evitar que o coração lhe subisse à garganta.

― Assustei você?... Não era minha intenção ― a saudou Edward em tom amável, como se se falassem com regularidade.

― Como ficou sabendo onde eu estava? ― exclamou Bella fechando o casaco a toda velocidade para tentar esconder a barriga.

― Tenho meus contatos ― respondeu Edward. ― Você está bem? ― acrescentou olhando-a com o cenho franzido. ― Está muito pálida.

― De verdade? Deve ser esta luz... A que veio?

― Para ver você.

Bella cruzou os braços, mas os descruzou a toda velocidade porque aquela postura lhe marcava a barriga.

― Mas como?

― Disse para você antes de que fosse embora que entrasse em contato e não sabia nada de você. Estava preocupado. Levo-a para casa.

― Não, não precisa.

― Claro que precisa. Está tremendo de frio.

Bella se deu conta de que era verdade, de que seu leve casaco não impedia que o frio da noite entrasse em seu corpo. Tinha frio, estava cansada, doía-lhe muito as costas e tudo aquilo era culpa de Edward.

Então, por que demônios estava tentando esconder a barriga precisamente do homem que a tinha metido em tudo aquilo?

Com um movimento repentino que tomou o Edward de surpresa, Bella deslizou a seu lado e entrou na limusine, onde se sentiu muito bem porque lá dentro estava bem aquecido.

― Poderíamos jantar em meu hotel ― propôs Edward.

― Tenho que ir primeiro para casa... ― respondeu Bella dando-se conta de que virtualmente tinha aceito seu convite.

Era desconcertante, mas a verdade era que sua boca trabalhava mais depressa que seu cérebro. Sem comentar nada mais, Edward lhe pediu seu endereço e o comunicou ao chofer.

Enquanto o fazia, Bella o olhava de esguelha, sem perder nenhum detalhe do bem vestido que estava. Certamente, aquele homem parecia recém saído de uma revista de moda.

Era incrivelmente bonito, o pecado personificado. Não era de se surpreender que Bella tivesse se apaixonado perdidamente por ele e se colocou em sua cama.

― Demoro dez minutos ― disse ao chegar em casa.

Ao ver o bairro tão lúgubre em que vivia, Edward teve que fazer um grande esforço para não se oferecer a acompanhá-la. É obvio, o que fez foi dar instruções ao guarda-costas que estava no assento do co-piloto, que por sua vez entrou em contato com a equipe de segurança que viajava no carro de trás.

Edward tomou ar lentamente e se disse que Bella tinha mudado muito fisicamente. Continuava sendo incrivelmente bonita, mas estava pálida, tinha olheiras e estava horrivelmente magra.

Parecia doente.

Bella deu o jantar para Jake dando-se conta de que não havia como voltar atrás, decidida a contar a Edward que ele ia ser pai, e não ia fazer isso porque lhe parecia o correto ou porque fosse uma tolice sentir-se humilhada por uma gravidez do qual ele era responsável.

Não, ia lhe dizer que estava grávida para lhe chatear o dia. Sim, era uma vingança infantil e raivosa, mas era assim como se sentia.

De repente, encontrou-se perguntando com quantas mulheres teria estado nos últimos sete meses. Certamente, teria saído com mulheres de sua condição social e não com faxineiras que somente serviam para praticar o sexo.

Aquele pensamento não fez nenhum bem a sua já abalada auto-estima.

Bella estava convencida de que, enquanto ela fazia grandes esforços para sobreviver, Edward devia ter estado passando muito bem. Embora as pessoas dissessem que ele sempre que ia para Volturi levava uma vida muito simples e que não fazia mais que trabalhar e dedicar-se a obras de beneficência.

Entretanto, ela estava convencida de que escondia algo mais porque tinha casas por todo mundo nas que podia fazer o que lhe desse a vontade sem que ninguém soubesse e lhe tinha proposto ser sua amante, não?

Não tinha demorado muito em levá-la para a cama, o que significava obviamente que tinha experiência. Qualquer homem que tivesse amantes era um colecionador de mulheres. No melhor, Edward era um don Juan discreto, mas um don Juan de qualquer modo.

Agora que tinha recuperado o ódio que sentia por ele tinha chegado o momento de que Edward se inteirasse de tudo, de que soubesse o que pensava dele!

Jake tinha artrite, assim Bella teve que levá-lo nos braços até a limusine, onde o cão se acomodou em um canto e ficou adormecido.

Bella se sentou em frente a Edward e fechou os olhos brevemente, repassando mentalmente o que ia lhe dizer. Entretanto, estava tão cansada, que não pôde evitar adormecer.

Despertou com um som ao qual não estava acostumada: Jake grunhindo.

― Certamente, é um bom cão de defesa ― comentou Edward. ― Estava tentando despertá-la e não achou nenhuma graça. Já chegamos ao meu hotel ― acrescentou.

― Nossa, acabei adormecendo ― disse Bella passando os dedos pelo cabelo. ― Onde estamos?

― No estacionamento do hotel. Pensou que ia seqüestrá-la ou algo assim?

― Não diga tolices ― riu Bella saindo do carro e dirigindo-se ao elevador.

Enquanto caminhavam, Jake lhe cruzou o caminho e Bella tropeçou com a correia, o que a fez tropeçar. Menos mal que Edward estava perto para agarrá-la.

― Tome cuidado...

Sem dar-se conta do perto que estavam, Bella se voltou nervosa para Edward com a má sorte de que sua barriga se meteu no meio e golpeou Edward no quadril. Ao dar-se conta, Bella baixou o olhar e tentou fechar o casaco, que tinha se aberto ligeiramente.

Edward seguiu a direção de seu olhar e de repente compreendeu tudo, seu aspecto doentio, seus andar torpe e lento. Sem pensar duas vezes, desabotoou os dois botões do casaco de Bella e afastou o tecido.

― Vai ter um filho ― exclamou assombrado. ― E logo. De quem é?

Bella colocou as mãos nos bolsos e voltou a fechar o casaco, consciente de que se havia ficado vermelha.

― De quem você acha que é? ― espetou-lhe.

― Então, não faltam mais que umas poucas semanas...

― Já vejo que sabe contar ― comentou Bella com acidez.

Edward não sabia o que dizer.

Se seus cálculos eram corretos, em menos de dois meses ia ser pai. Estava completamente atordoado. O filho que Bella ia ter era dele... Por isso estava tão cansada.

Edward não sabia quase nada de gravidez nem de mulheres grávidas, mas o pouco que sabia, que sua mãe tinha morrido ao dar a luz a ele, fez que um calafrio de terror lhe percorresse as costas.

Um empregado do hotel lhes tinha aberto a porta principal e estavam no salão.

― Quero que saiba que o odeio por ter me posto nesta situação ― disse Bella com veemência. ― Odeio-o!

Edward pensou que era normal que estivesse zangada. Obviamente, não devia ter passado muito bem nos últimos meses e era evidente que estava cansada, mas agora que ele tinha chegado para tomar conta dela tudo ia mudar.

A situação ia melhorar para ela.

Edward sentiu um tremendo desejo de tomá-la entre seus braços e de correr com ela para o aeroporto, mas estava consciente de que não podia levá-la a seu país e cuidá-la até que fosse sua esposa.

― Está me ouvindo? ― gritou Bella.

― Sim. Estou consciente de que não tivemos uma relação convencional...

― Não tivemos nenhuma relação, nem convencional nem não convencional... Simplesmente se deitou comigo!

― Não acredito que recordar o passado de um ponto de vista emocional sirva de nada. Está grávida, vai ter meu filho e isso é a única coisa que importa agora. O que temos que fazer é nos casar o quanto antes ― declarou Edward muito seguro de si mesmo.

― Por que?

― Porque nosso filho ou filha será o herdeiro ou herdeira do trono do Dhale, mas somente se nascer dentro do casamento e for declarado legítimo ou legítima.

Bella ficou olhando-o furiosa.

― Não disse nada do que eu te falei.

― Não penso comentar o que disse porque tenho muito claro que a única coisa que importa agora mesmo é o filho que vai ter.

― Continua querendo se casar comigo? ― perguntou-lhe Bella estupefata.

Não podia acreditar que a vida a voltasse a pôr diante de si Edward, que de novo tivesse a oportunidade de casar-se com ele. O orgulho e um forte sentido de justiça lhe tinham feito negar-se aquela possibilidade sete meses antes porque então não necessitava de uma aliança para compensar a perda de sua virgindade e, embora já estava apaixonada por ele então, não tinha querido aceitar aquelas condições tão humilhantes.

― É obvio ― respondeu Edward.

― E não teria sido mais simples tomar precauções e evitar que isto acontecesse?

― Sim, mas não aconteceu assim ― respondeu Edward apertando a mandíbula. ― Asseguro-lhe que jamais antes tinha me acontecido nada parecido.

― E não lhe passou pela cabeça neste tempo que eu podia ter ficado grávida?

Edward se ruborizou levemente.

― Quando me passou pela cabeça que não tínhamos usado métodos anticoncepcionais, já era muito tarde e confesso que depois nem me expus isso. Embora tenha pedido que continuasse em contato comigo, ao não fazê-lo, nunca me passou pela cabeça que tivesse ficado grávida.

― E agora que sabe como se sente? Furioso? Nervoso? ― perguntou-lhe Bella ansiosa por ter uma resposta.

― Acredito que este é nosso destino e que devemos aceitá-lo com alegria ― respondeu Edward.

Bella não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Estava segura de que Edward tinha que ter se sentido frustrado e confuso embora não estivesse disposto a admitir.

― O que é isso que comentou antes de que o menino ou a menina herdará o trono de não sei que país?

― Eu sou o príncipe herdeiro de meu país. Meu pai, Carlisle, é o atual rei do Dhale ― explicou-lhe Edward. ― Acaso não sabia?

A verdade era que Bella sabia que Edward era príncipe, é obvio, mas não se expôs que fosse o filho de um rei, ela acreditava que ele seria um parente longínquo, um príncipe a mais de tantos. Certamente, não tinha lhe passado pela cabeça que fosse o próximo na linha de sucessão.

― Vamos jantar... ― indicou-lhe Carlisle.

Só então Bella se deu conta de que alguém tinha aberto uma porta que levava a uma sala em que tinha preparada uma mesa simples e elegante para dois.

Depois de sentar-se à mesa, Edward lhe serviu água e Bella bebeu o copo inteiro.

― Então, Isabella, está disposta a esquecer sua hostilidade comigo e a se converter em minha esposa? ― insistiu Edward.

― Não posso acreditar que queira se casar com uma ladra ― comentou Bella com malícia.

Edward a olhou nos olhos com intensidade.

― A vida é cheia de surpresas ― disse-lhe.

Bella o olhou triste porque, em segredo, tinha guardado a esperança de que Edward tivesse mudado de opinião sobre ela.

― Eu não roubei aquela jóia, não sou uma ladra ― assegurou-lhe de novo.

Edward não respondeu.

Bella sabia o que queria dizer seu silêncio e teve que fazer um grande esforço para que não lhe saltassem as lágrimas de raiva. Teria gostado de falar daquele assunto com Edward, mas estava consciente de que não tinha energias para fazê-lo e de que, além disso, a única coisa que importava naquele momento ao príncipe era o filho que iam ter.

Edward queria casar-se com ela para que seu filho fosse legítimo e, para ser sincera, Bella estava impressionada pelo grau de compromisso para com o bebê que Edward tinha demonstrado e o pouco que tinha demorado a fazer-se responsável pelo seu futuro.

É obvio, se importava muito pouco, tal e como demonstrava que nem se alterou quando lhe havia dito que o odiava, mas, o que esperava?

Se Edward era capaz de passar por cima de certos sentimentos e de não fazer caso de situações desagradáveis pelo bem do bebê, acaso ela não deveria fazer o mesmo?

Por desgraça, era evidente que lhe ia custar muito mais porque estava completamente apaixonada pelo Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, um homem que lhe tinha feito um dano terrível, e lhe bastava levantar o olhar e ver seus maravilhosos olhos para dar-se conta de que se estava arriscando-se a sofrer de novo.

Entretanto, sentia-se terrivelmente envergonhada porque Edward foi capaz de considerar única e exclusivamente o bem do bebê e ela, não.

― Vai se casar comigo? ― insistiu Edward

― Sim ― respondeu Bella encolhendo-se de ombros, como dando a entender que lhe dava exatamente igual.

Edward pensou que Bella se educou em um ambiente no que ter filhos fora do casamento era muito mal visto e, obviamente, queria economizar a seu bebê o sofrimento de ter que viver com aquele estigma.

― Prometo que jamais lhe darei motivos para que se arrependa desta decisão. Vou preparar imediatamente o casamento ― sorriu Edward alongando o braço e lhe acariciando a mão.

Surpresa, Bella se apressou a retirá-la.

― Não é preciso que finjamos ― murmurou deixando a um lado o prato de sopa que mal tinha provado. ― Nós dois sabemos que nosso casamento não é de verdade, assim não precisa que fingir quando estivermos sozinhos.

Edward teve que fazer um grande exercício de disciplina e autocontrole para não responder porque, embora dentro de sua família tivesse fama de ser o mais diplomático de todos, quando estava com Bella se sentia como um elefante em uma debandada.

Uma vez a sós, teria que pensar detalhadamente sobre por que quando estava com ela não era capaz de ser discreto e judicioso.

No momento, preferiu se calar.


	7. Chapter 7

**Lynne Graham**

**Adaptação.**

**Personagens pertencentes a Lynne Grahame Stephenie Meyer**

**Historia pertence a Lynne Graham.**

**Cap****í****tulo 7**

― Pareço uma vaca ― comentou Bella com ar triste ao olhar-se no espelho. Ao sentir uma pontada no púbis, fez uma careta de dor e se disse que não era nada.

Angela ficou olhando sua amiga e sacudiu a cabeça.

― O vestido é uma preciosidade e está genial ― assegurou-lhe.

― Mas se estiver muito gorda... ― insistiu Bella fechando a mala.

Era verdade que estava gravidíssima e que nenhum vestido de noiva poderia ter escondido sua barriga. O vestido que lhe tinham confeccionado era jovem e bonito, mas não deixava de ser um vestido para grávida e Bella teria dado algo no mundo por parecer uma noiva aquela manhã e não uma grávida.

Tinha transcorrido uma semana desde que tinha aceitado a proposta de casamento de Edward e durante esse tempo tinha deixado o trabalho e ele lhe tinha dado um cartão de crédito, que mal tinha utilizado, dois guarda-costas e uma suíte em um hotel.

Jake tinha se acostumado à vida luxuosa com incrível rapidez e passeava por seu novo entorno com uma dignidade e uma pomposidade que tinham surpreendido Bella.

Ela, entretanto, sentia-se como se estivesse interpretando um papel em uma peça de teatro.

Edward havia ido ao Dhale para falar com sua família e obter autorização de seu pai para casar-se e, antes de ir, tinha insistido em que Bella ligasse para Angela para convidá-la para o casamento.

Desde que tinha partido, tinha ligado todos os dias e se mostrou educado, considerado e... Impessoal.

― Sabe o que as pessoas no castelo estão dizendo? ― sorriu Angela.

Bella negou com a cabeça.

― Que lady Victoria lhe preparou uma armadilha para acusá-la de ladra porque se deu conta de que o príncipe Edward se apaixonou perdidamente de você!

Bella fechou os olhos presa na dor porque estava perfeitamente consciente de que, apesar de que ia se casar com ela, seu futuro marido não a amava.

― Todo mundo sabia que a viúva alegre levava um par de anos tentando lhe jogar o laço, mas por mais minissaias que se pôs não pôde fazer nada ― riu a ruiva. ― a verdade é que me alegro muito de que todas suas artimanhas não tenham podido com seu amor porque... Você está completamente apaixonada pelo príncipe, não é verdade?

― Sim ― murmurou Bella.

Naquele momento, soou o telefone.

― O carro já está pronto, está te esperando ― anunciou Angela, ― dentro de duas horas, será uma princesa.

― Bom, não sei...

― Como que não? Se casar com um príncipe, obviamente, você se converte em uma princesa. E o bebê? Com certeza também lhe darão algum título, não?

― Não sei ― respondeu Bella saindo da suíte.

― Suponho que a família do príncipe Edward esteja surpresa com tudo isto. Não acredito que lhes seja engraçado que seu filho se case com uma mulher que não é de sangue real! ― comentou Angela. ― Oh, perdão, não teria que ter dito isso... ― acrescentou tampando a boca com a mão.

― Por que não? É a verdade ― respondeu Bella.

― Já sabe que vou depois da missa ― comentou sua amiga mudando de assunto.

― Não, Angela, por favor...

― Sim, já falamos disso. Não poderia comer ao lado de um príncipe. Poria-me muito nervosa.

Seth tinha se oferecido para levar Bella ao altar, mas ela o tinha agradecido e lhe havia dito que não era necessário porque ia ser um casamento muito simples em que somente haveria um par de testemunhas.

A verdade era que lhe produzia uma terrível dor que não fosse participar ninguém de sua família. Teria-lhe encantado que seu irmão Emmett estivesse ali com ela, mas não tinha nem idéia de como localizá-lo.

Tinha ligado para sua casa para dizer a seu pai que ia se casar, mas, assim que tinha ouvido a voz de sua filha, Charlie Swan tinha desligado o telefone.

Bella tinha tentado convencer-se de que dava igual, de que aquele casamento era um casamento de conveniência que ia ter lugar única e exclusivamente pelo bem do bebê, que o anel que Edward ia lhe entregar não ia lhe entregar com amor.

Nem sequer com respeito porque, se Edward continuava acreditando que fosse uma ladra, como ia respeitá-la? Claro que, se as pessoas começavam a duvidar da versão de Lauren Mallory e a suspeitar de lady Victoria, talvez, Edward terminasse descobrindo a verdade.

― Vá para ele! ― disse Angela no ouvido quando Bella chegou ao início do corredor.

Bella ruborizou dos pés a cabeça e ficou olhando para Edward, que a esperava junto ao altar mais incrível e bonito que nunca.

Para que negá-lo? Estava perdidamente apaixonada por ele. Quando Edward a chamava por telefone, Bella sentia mariposas no estômago e, quando lhe sorria, sentia que lhe elevava o coração como se tivesse asas.

A cerimônia foi breve, mas Bella não pôde evitar emocionar-se quando Edward lhe pôs a aliança. Agora era seu marido.

Edward estava realmente preocupado com Bella porque cada dia parecia mais frágil e estava mais pálida embora ela sempre dissesse que se encontrava bem. Estava desejando ir ao Dhale para que um ginecologista de sua inteira confiança pudesse examiná-la.

Enquanto Edward pensava em tudo isso, Bella não podia deixar de pensar em que nem sequer tinha um buquê de noiva, e que tudo aquilo era uma farsa, e que aquele casamento adoecia de amor por toda parte e em que era melhor que fosse se acostumando porque isso era o que a esperava.

Estavam saindo da igreja quando Bella sentiu uma aguda pontada de dor no ventre que a fez dobrar-se para frente.

― O que está acontecendo? ― exclamou Edward, preocupado.

― Está doendo ― conseguiu responder Bella. ― Dói muito!

Edward deu instruções em árabe a seu irmão Jasper, tomou Bella em seus braços e a colocou no carro.

― Estou com medo ― confessou Bella nervosa.

Continuando, fechou os olhos com força e rezou. Enquanto isso, Edward a fez deitar-se, ele se sentou, colocou-lhe a cabeça sobre seu colo e lhe agarrou as mãos para lhe dar forças.

― Não se preocupe, chegaremos ao hospital em menos de cinco minutos.

― Suponho que não tinha previsto que isto ocorresse hoje.

― Fique tranqüila... ― respondeu Edward afastando o cabelo de seu rosto. ― Estou com você e não vai acontecer nada. Os momentos difíceis são mais fáceis se levarem entre dois.

Bella estava sinceramente preocupada em ter um parto prematuro, temia que acontecesse algo ao bebê.

Ao chegar ao hospital, Bella ficou aniquilada, pois se tratava de uma clínica particular que pertencia a uma das fundações de Edward.

Assim que a examinou, o médico decidiu que teria que interná-la.

― Deveria comer algo ― indicou Bella para Edward dez minutos depois, uma vez a sós em seu quarto.

― Está de brincadeira?

― Não tem fome?

― Quero ficar com você.

― Não precisa ― mentiu Bella porque, na realidade, o que mais necessitava no mundo era de sua companhia.

― Dá-me igual que precise ou não porque vou ficar de todas as formas.

Aquela declaração impressionou Bella, que começou a relaxar-se.

― Estou cansada... ― bocejou da cama.

― Durma ― indicou-lhe Edward.

Bella assim o fez e, quando despertou, a primeira coisa em que se fixou foi em sua mão e em como brilhava sua aliança de casamento.

Tal e como tinha prometido, Edward não se foi. Estava de costas para ela, olhando pela janela.

― Suponho que não era assim que tinha planejado passar o dia de nosso casamento ― comentou Bella.

Edward se virou para ela e a olhou preocupado, o que surpreendeu Bella.

― Parece que já não está tão pálida. Sente alguma dor?

Bella negou com a cabeça e Edward sorriu aliviado, aproximou-se da cama e a olhou.

― É uma mulher forte e nosso filho também o será.

― Vou ter que passar a noite aqui?

― Sim ― respondeu Edward. ― Tem fome?

― Não.

― Estou preocupado pelo peso que perdeu e o médico, também ― comentou Edward com amabilidade.

― Ter náuseas a todo o momento não me permite desfrutar da comida. Por isso perdi tanto peso ― explicou-lhe Bella. ― Você já comeu algo?

― Não, estou tão preocupado com você que não tenho fome ― respondeu Edward.

Bella o olhou nos olhos e suspirou.

― Está bem, mensagem recebida. Tentarei comer um pouco.

Efetivamente, Bella conseguiu comer uma comida leve e inclusive saborear uma mousse de chocolate antes de voltar a adormecer.

Despertou a meia-noite e viu que havia luz em um canto do quarto. Edward estava sentado em uma cadeira junto à cama e Bella ficou olhando-o.

― Por que ainda está aqui? ― murmurou surpresa de que não a tivesse deixado aos cuidados do pessoal médico.

Edward não pôde ocultar sua surpresa pela pergunta.

― E onde quer que esteja? É minha mulher e esta é nossa noite de núpcias ― respondeu olhando-a nos olhos.

Bella tinha pensado que ele lhe responderia que era seu dever estar junto a ela e ao bebê que esperavam, mas aquela resposta lhe tinha pegado de surpresa.

― Tinha esquecido...

― A mim, não ― disse Edward lhe acariciando a mão. ― Durma.

― Sim, chefe ― brincou Bella.

Edward riu de maneira sensual.

― Importaria-se de cuidar de Jake?

― Não se preocupe, está tudo controlado.

― Estará perdido sem mim ― comentou Bella preocupada.

― Não se preocupe, eu mesmo me assegurarei pessoalmente de que esteja bem. Faz quanto tempo que o tem?

― Minha mãe me deu de presente quando era um cachorrinho e eu tinha nove anos. Agora tem treze ― respondeu Bella.

― Sim, certamente, é um ancião venerável. Não se preocupe, não lhe acontecerá nada.

Durante os cinco dias seguintes, a Bella ficou muito claro que não tinha mais opção que ser extremamente prudente e cuidadosa durante o tempo que restava da gravidez.

― Quando vamos ao Dhale? ― perguntou a Edward.

― Agora não é o melhor momento. Teremos que ficar em Londres até depois do nascimento do bebê ― respondeu seu marido encolhendo-se de ombros e aceitando a situação. ― Agora o mais importante é que descanse. Suponho que deve ser duro ter que ficar na cama, mas cada dia que nosso filho passa dentro de seu corpo se fortalece mais.

Bella se disse que seriam somente umas poucas semanas e que estava disposta a fazer o fosse preciso para assegurar-se de que seu filho nascesse com boa saúde.

― Vou ter que ficar na clínica?

― Não. Se me prometer que vai ser prudente, contratarei agora mesmo um par de enfermeiras e a levarei até nosso apartamento de Londres.

― Serei prudente ― repetiu Bella.

Trinta e seis horas depois, que lhe deram alta, instalou-se em um apartamento de cobertura em que se encontrou com grande júbilo com Jake e conheceu a primeira das três enfermeiras que a iam cuidar dela por turnos.

O apartamento era incrivelmente grande, mobiliado na última moda e moderno. Bella se encontrou logo instalada em um divã situado em um grande quarto em que havia uma vista espetacular do rio Tamisa.

No meio da manhã, recebeu várias caixas com conjuntos de lingerie e, animada pela enfermeira, escolheu uma camisola de seda cor verde clara a jogo com um robe e deixou que lhe escovassem o cabelo para a visita de Edward na hora do almoço.

― Está bem aqui? ― perguntou-lhe ao chegar. ― Esta é a casa que utiliza toda a família quando vem a Londres. Talvez, devesse comprar algo mais privado...

Ao ver Edward chegar, a enfermeira sorriu e saiu rapidamente do quarto.

― Esta enfermeira se comporta como se fôssemos recém casados e estivéssemos desesperados para estar sozinhos ― murmurou Bella em tom de desculpa.

Em resposta, Edward baixou a cabeça para ela, tomou seu rosto entre as mãos e a beijou. Desconcertada, Bella sentiu que lhe acelerava o coração. Edward se deitou junto a ela e voltou a beijá-la.

― Talvez pudéssemos aproveitar o tempo que estamos a sós, mas os prazeres melhores sempre nos estão vedados ― sorriu. ― Dei-me conta de que me deseja tanto como eu a desejo e isso me dá forças para ter paciência.

Consternada por aquela conversa, para a qual não estava preparada absolutamente, Bella se mostrou ultrajada e indignada.

― Isso não é verdade!

Sem duvidar um segundo, Edward alongou o braço e lhe tocou os mamilos, que tinham se endurecido sob a seda. Bella fechou os olhos com força e ruborizou dos pés a cabeça sem poder evitar desfrutar da sensação de prazer que suas carícias lhe provocavam.

― Seu corpo reconhece e sabe a verdade. Se fosse possível, agora mesmo faria amor com você ― murmurou Edward com voz rouca. ― Entretanto, o fato de ter que esperar fará muito mais prazenteiro o encontro quando chegar o momento.

― Supõe-se que nosso casamento não seja de verdade! ― protestou Bella.

― Você quer que seja assim? A verdade é que eu prefiro não fingir, eu não gosto de fingir ― respondeu Edward. ― É minha mulher e logo será a mãe de meu filho, assim não quero que haja nada falso em nossa relação. Eu lhe disse que voltaremos a nos casar no Dhale?

― Não, não havia me dito nada ― respondeu Bella olhando-o nos olhos.

― Talvez eu tenha que deixar claro o que quero. Embora pudesse me deitar com você agora mesmo, a verdade é que preferiria agüentar e controlar meu desejo até que toda minha família a considere realmente minha esposa ― disse Edward.

― Você acha que me aceitarão? ― perguntou Bella preocupada.

― É obvio que sim ― respondeu Edward amavelmente. ― Pelas aparências, fizemos todos acreditarem que nos casamos no ano passado em segredo porque para o meu pai não parecia boa nossa relação e não nos deu autorização para um casamento oficial. Entretanto, o eminente ao nascimento de nosso filho abrandou o coração do rei, que decidiu respeitar minha decisão. Assim, todo mundo ficará contente.

Bella pensou que Edward estava pagando um alto preço por ter se deixado levar pelo desejo sexual que sentia por ela porque, afinal, ele não estava apaixonado por ela e ela, sim.

Naquele momento, o bebê lhe deu um chute.

― Ah! ― exclamou Bella colocando a mão sobre a barriga.

― Posso? ― perguntou Edward estendendo um braço para ela.

― Sim...

Edward lhe pôs a palma da mão sobre a barriga e sorriu encantado.

― Que feliz está me fazendo ― murmurou com uma sinceridade que emocionou Bella.

Embora Edward não a quisesse, era óbvio que não se sentia mal porque iria ser pai e aquilo significava muito para ela. Evidentemente, estava encantado com o nascimento de seu filho e estava decidido a celebrar sua chegada e não simplesmente a aceitá-lo como algo inevitável.

Além disso, apesar de que sua figura tinha perdido sua esbelteza, acabava de demonstrar que continuava achando-a atraente e Bella se disse que ambas as coisas era muito positivas.

Entretanto, não devia esquecer tampouco que se casou com um homem que a considerava uma ladra.

Bella pensou e compreendeu que, ao não conhecê-la virtualmente, era lógico que Edward tivesse acreditado que tinha roubado. Entretanto, estavam construindo uma relação e, cedo ou tarde, teria a suficiente confiança com ele para falar daquele assunto e convencê-lo, demonstrando sua inocência, de que ela não tinha tido nada que ver com o desaparecimento do diamante de lady Victoria.

No dia seguinte, enquanto tomava o café da manhã, chegaram um montão de revistas e de livros, outra amostra de que Edward pensava nela.

Bella se encontrava muito melhor e, de fato, comeu uma tigela de cereais, um _croissant _e duas xícaras de chocolate.

Durante as duas semanas seguintes, Edward passou todo o tempo livre que teve com ela, mas não voltou a beijá-la. Entretanto, cancelou todas as suas viagens de negócios ao estrangeiro para estar ao seu lado.

No final, Bella entrou em trabalho de parto quinze dias antes do esperado, no meio da manhã. Edward estava na outra ponta de Londres.

Quando chegou à clínica, Bella já estava internada.

― Não se preocupe, não vai doer ― assegurou-lhe apertando a mão. ― Falei com os médicos e eles me asseguraram que não vai sofrer absolutamente.

Bella pensou que quem parecia que estava sofrendo muito era ele e se deu conta de que estava muito pálido. Ela estava consciente de que dar a luz implicava certa dor, mas não o disse.

Edward estava tão preocupado com Bella, que ficou rezando. Nem a melhor equipe médica do mundo podia assegurar que a uma parturiente não acontecesse nada. Sua própria mãe, jovem e sã, tinha morrido pouco depois de dar a luz e seu pai jamais se recuperou da perda da mulher a que adorava.

Meia hora depois, nasceu seu filho e tudo foi às mil maravilhas.

― É... É... um milagre ― disse ao vê-lo, visivelmente emocionado. ― Dentro de umas semanas, quando estiver bem, iremos ao Dhale e o apresentaremos ao meu povo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Lynne Graham**

**Adaptação.**

**Personagens pertencentes a Lynne Grahame Stephenie Meyer**

**Historia pertence a Lynne Graham.**

**Cap****í****tulo 8**

Quando o avião particular aterrissou no Dhale, Bella tomou em seus braços o seu filho Anthony e o abraçou com carinho.

― Quem é o menino mais bonito do mundo? ― murmurou beijando-o na testa.

Anthony a olhou com seus imensos olhos Dourados, tão parecidos com os de seu pai, e Kirsten sorriu encantada ao ver que se encontrava bem.

Durante suas primeiras semanas de vida, o menino tinha adoecido constantemente e seus pais se preocuparam muito, mas, pouco a pouco, tinha ganhando saúde e agora estava perfeitamente saudável e feliz.

Entretanto, as constantes enfermidades do pequeno tinham feito com que Bella ficasse em Londres enquanto Edward percorria o mundo com assuntos de negócios.

Agora, Anthony tinha sete semanas e fazia três que Bella não via seu pai. Sentia-se nervosa e desejosa de vê-lo o quanto antes.

Edward tinha mantido sua férrea promessa de não voltar a tocá-la até que se casassem pela segunda vez e nem sequer havia tornado a beijá-la depois do nascimento do menino.

Aquilo tinha feito que Bella se sentisse virtualmente rejeitada, algo que lhe tinha doído sobremaneira e a tinha feito assumir que Edward estava única e exclusivamente com ela pelo bem do filho.

Depois de entregar o bebê a sua babá, Bella ficou em pé. Antes de aterrissar, trocou de roupa, escolhendo um lindo conjunto de jaqueta azul porque o azul era uma cor muita apreciada no Dhale, tal e como tinha lido nos numerosos livros que tinha devorado sobre o país de origem de seu marido.

Ao ouvir a voz de Edward, virou-se e se deu conta de seu marido tinha aberto a porta do avião e tinha entrado para procurá-la.

― Edward... ― murmurou indo para ele.

Edward a olhou e sorriu, fazendo que ao Bella lhe acelerasse o coração.

― Senti sua falta ― disse Edward pegando-a pela mão e soltando-a quase imediatamente. ― Anthony ― acrescentou olhando seu filho e sorrindo encantado. ― Parece feliz e não é para menos agora que, por fim, está em casa e com sua família.

Magoada pela fria recepção, Bella olhou pela janela e ficou estática ao ver a multidão ali congregada sob o ardente sol.

― Meu Deus, mas o que aconteceu? O que faz toda essa gente aí?

― Vieram para lhes dar as boas-vindas ao menino e a você. Preparada? É de má educação fazer esperar às pessoas sob este sol.

― Minha mãe... ― suspirou Bella nervosa.

― Só tem que sorrir ― tranqüilizou-a Edward tomando-a pela mão e conduzindo-a para escadinha do avião.

Sentindo-se virtualmente cega pelo sol, Bella percebeu que uma banda de música começava a tocar. Antes que lhe desse tempo de reagir, Edward a tirou da mão.

― Não se mova ― ordenou-lhe. ― Mantenha a cabeça erguida. É nosso hino nacional ― explicou-lhe. Bella assim o fez.

Alguns minutos depois, já na pista, Edward a apresentou a um homem vestido com uniforme militar enquanto as pessoas aplaudiam e a saudavam com respeito. Continuando, Edward a conduziu para uma marquise com toldo, onde se sentaram.

Uma vez ali, uma menina pequena se aproximou para entregar a Bella um buquê de flores e ela sorriu sinceramente comovida e lhe agradeceu em árabe.

― Me impressionou ― admitiu Edward.

― Bem, não é para tanto ― comentou Bella com acanhamento. ― Comprei um dicionário em Londres e aprendi umas poucas palavras.

Continuando, um conselheiro ministerial lhes deu as boas-vindas com um discurso entusiasta e, ao finalizar, apareceu uma imensa limusine branca que parou junto aos príncipes herdeiros. Quando ficaram em pé, a orquestra começou a tocar uma peça que ao Bella era muito conhecida.

― Em sua honra, os músicos escolheram uma peça composta por um compositor inglês ― explicou-lhe Edward.

― Chama-se Chanson do Matin ― respondeu Bella emocionada. ― Era uma das peças preferidas de minha mãe.

― Não tinha nem idéia de que soubesse tanto de música clássica.

― Em minha casa não havia televisão e minha mãe mantinha meu irmão e a mim ocupados pelas noites com o piano... Até que para meu pai pareceu que nos passávamos isso muito bem e o vendeu.

― Pequeno canalha.

― A minha mãe se acabou e eu prometi a mim mesma que algum dia teria um piano e poderia tocar tudo o que me desse a vontade ― riu Bella.

No interior da limusine, havia ar condicionado e Bella alongou as pernas e suspirou encantada enquanto Edward estudava seu delicado perfil e se dizia que, além de ter um caráter independente que adorava, sua mulher tinha uma surpreendente sensibilidade.

Quanto mais sabia sobre aquela mulher, mais queria saber. Bella era como um quadro que nunca perde seu atrativo. O elegante traje que tinha escolhido para a ocasião era próprio de uma mulher de sua surpreendente beleza.

Em muitos aspectos, não deixava de surpreendê-lo e sempre agradavelmente. Chegados a aquele ponto, Edward recordou o amargo incidente do colar de diamantes e não pôde evitar esticar-se aborrecido.

― Minha mãe! ― exclamou Bella. ― Mas como? ― acrescentou ao ver uma imensa fotografia dela e do Edward em uma revista publicitária.

― É o anúncio de nosso casamento ― informou-lhe Edward com frieza. ― Todo o país o celebrará conosco e será um dia de festa popular.

Bella engoliu em seco e se perguntou por que Edward a estava tratando de maneira tão distante. Seria por que não queria voltar a casar-se com ela? Ter que se casar duas vezes com uma mulher a quem não amava tinha que ser insuportável.

A capital do país, Jabil, parecia ser uma cidade de amplas avenidas com árvores e edifícios modernos situados junto a preciosas mesquitas e a maravilhosas casas com jardim, lojas estupendas e hotéis de nível internacional.

― Nosso casamento será tradicional ― explicou-lhe Edward, temendo que sua noiva européia sofresse um choque cultural. ― Os festejos começam esta noite e terminarão amanhã pela tarde. Não voltaremos a nos ver até que comece a cerimônia.

Bella não achou nenhuma graça que a separassem dele tão cedo.

― E tem que ser assim? Por que não podemos estar juntos?

Ao detectar o pânico de sua voz, Edward a olhou nos olhos e segurou sua mão.

― É a tradição e me parece que já pulamos algumas regras, não acha? Normalmente, os festejos duram três dias e nós os reduzimos a um e meio pela apertada agenda de meu pai.

― Mas eu não conheço ninguém aqui... ― lamentou-se Bella com lágrimas nos olhos.

― Todos em minha família falam inglês e vão se dar muito bem com você ― prometeu-lhe Edward. ― Minha família está muito aliviada porque, por fim, encontrei uma esposa.

― Aliviada? ― perguntou Bella confusa.

― Pelo visto, meu pai nunca me pressionou para que me casasse porque acreditava que era a melhor maneira de que, algum dia, escolhesse uma mulher de meu gosto. Entretanto, ao ver que não tinha nenhuma pressa por contrair casamento, tinha começado a preocupar-se.

Naquele momento, Bella se lembrou de Tanya e se perguntou quantas pessoas saberiam que Edward estava apaixonado por ela.

― O que era o que tanto preocupava ao rei?

― Como já se dará conta, meu pai é bastante pessimista e acreditava que, embora me casasse, demoraria anos para ter um herdeiro. Por isso, ao lhe dizer que me tinha casado e que estava esperando um filho ele se mostrou encantado.

Bella sorriu mortificada.

― O que contou a seu pai?

― A verdade.

Bella o olhou consternada.

― Então, contou-lhe que... O que lhe contou exatamente?

― Que me deitei com uma virgem ― respondeu Edward. ― O que queria que lhe contasse? ― acrescentou como se aquela pergunta lhe parecesse da mais estranha.

― Mas essa informação era entre você e eu, não para que fosse contando por aí! ― ruborizou Bella.

― Queria me assegurar de que meu pai não jogasse em você a culpa de nada, de que entendesse que o único responsável por esta situação era eu e assim foi.

Bella respirou fundo e tentou dissimular sua vergonha.

A limusine e o resto dos veículos que a acompanhavam enfiaram a auto-estrada em direção ao palácio Ahalemet, domicílio da família real Dhaleni do século XIV Enquanto admirava as dunas de areia que os rodeavam, ao Bella lhe ocorreu algo muito desagradável.

― Não contou a seu pai do roubo, não é verdade?

― Está de brincadeira? ― respondeu Edward com frieza. ― Meu pai a tem por uma mulher sem mancha.

― Edward, não tornei a falar deste assunto contigo em muito tempo com a esperança de que, à medida que fosse me conhecendo, se desse conta de que sou incapaz de roubar algo. Por Deus, será que ainda não me conhece? Eu não roubei aquela jóia nem jamais toquei naquele estúpido broche!

― Por favor, não grite!

― Grito porque é um cabeça dura que se nega a ouvir a outra versão dos fatos! ― exclamou Bella indignada. ― É minha reputação que está em jogo neste momento e tenho o direito de me defender. Eu nunca roubei nada em minha vida.

― Não acredito que seja este o momento de falar deste assunto.

― Pois eu, sim ― insistiu Bella. ― Pelo visto, em Volturi todos estão convencidos de que lady Victoria me preparou essa armadilha porque se deu conta de que se sentia atraído por mim. Por desgraça, não tenho nem idéia de por que a testemunha mentiu e disse que tinha me visto colocar o diamante em meu armário, mas agora o importante é que é meu marido e... Em lugar de me repetir até não poder mais que me respeita e que me protegerá toda a vida, deveria fazer algo útil e limpar meu nome!

Edward ficou olhando-a lívido.

Como era possível que Bella acreditasse que estava disposto a aceitar a versão de que não era uma ladra como se tal coisa fosse fácil? Claro que não, teria lhe encantado poder defendê-la, mas, tal e como tinham ocorrido às coisas, parecia bastante evidente que Bella tinha roubado aquele diamante.

Entretanto, pela primeira vez desde que tinha ocorrido o incidente, lhe apresentava a possibilidade de que as coisas tivessem acontecido de outra maneira, de que o roubo tivesse sido falso e se montou com o único propósito de desacreditá-la.

Teria que refletir sobre aquela possibilidade.

Naquele momento, um lacaio abriu a porta do carro e Edward desceu. Encontrou-se com o primeiro-ministro, que lhe fez uma profunda reverência.

Continuando, a babá entregou a Edward o seu filho e este esperou com o menino nos braços que Bella saísse da limusine.

Bella ainda estava tremendo dos pés a cabeça depois do arrebatamento de cólera que tomou conta dela quando uma mulher de quase trinta anos se aproximou deles e Edward a apresentou como sua Cunhada Alice.

― Bem-vinda ao seu novo lar ― saudou-a Alice com um grande sorriso. ― Quero que saiba que estamos encantados ante a iminência de suas bodas.

Continuando, formou-se uma fila de pessoas que queriam ver o Anthony, que dormia nos braços de seu pai.

― Meu Cunhado procederá agora para levar o seu filho para conhecer o rei. Você conhecerá meu pai no casamento ― explicou-lhes Alice. ― Agora deve vir comigo.

Bella olhou de soslaio para seu marido, desejando poder ter cinco minutos a sós com ele para falar tranqüilamente do desagradável incidente do roubo, mas estava consciente de que era impossível.

― Tem uma surpresa ― anunciou-lhe Alice encantada enquanto cruzavam um imenso vestíbulo de chãos de mármore e entravam em uma passagem que parecia conduzir a uma zona moderna do palácio. ― Espero que você goste porque Edward se tomou todo tipo de aborrecimentos.

― Uma surpresa? ― perguntou Bella confusa, com a mente ainda na discussão que acabava de ter com o Edward.

― Não posso contar nada mais para não estragá-la ― sorriu sua cunhada. ― Deve esperar aqui para que lhe tragam para Anthony.

― Vão demorar muito?

― Uma meia hora se muito ― respondeu Alice abrindo a porta de uma estadia com expressão expectativa no rosto.

Ao entrar no cômodo, perguntando-se qual seria a surpresa, Bella viu um homem junto à janela e o reconheceu imediatamente.

― Emmett?

― Sim, sou eu... ― respondeu seu irmão com a voz tomada pela emoção.

Bella, com lágrimas nos olhos, cruzou a sala correndo e o abraçou, cheia de sorte e felicidade.


	9. Chapter 9

**Lynne Graham**

**Adaptação.**

**Personagens pertencentes a Lynne Grahame Stephenie Meyer**

**Historia pertence a Lynne Graham.**

**Cap****í****tulo 9**

Passou um bom momento antes que Bella e Emmett deixassem de fazer-se perguntas um ao outro à toda velocidade.

― Não conheço seu marido pessoalmente, mas nos falamos por telefone. Edward contratou os serviços de vários detetives para que me encontrassem. Pelo visto, falaram com toda as pessoas que tinham me conhecido e em um dado momento um de meus professores do colégio mencionou que eu sempre dizia que queria ir para a universidade estudar biologia marinha.

― Sim, recordo-me perfeitamente.

― Agora, estou terminando o doutorado, mas o estou fazendo enquanto trabalho em um projeto no estrangeiro e os detetives não puderam me encontrar até anteontem. Vim tão rápido quanto pude.

― Ainda não posso acreditar que esteja aqui ― maravilhou-se Bella.

― Deveria ter voltado para casa faz muito tempo para me assegurar de que estava bem ― desculpou-se Emmett.

― Papai não teria te deixado entrar.

― Quero que saiba que, quando fui embora eu telefonava freqüentemente, mas ele nunca me deixava falar com você.

― Não tinha nem idéia de que tivesse ligado.

― Inteirei-me da morte de mamãe um ano depois do acontecido e foi por acaso, falando com um colega do colégio ― acrescentou Emmett pesaroso. ― Senti-me muito culpado ao me dar conta de que não tinha podido me despedir dela ao não ter tido a coragem de enfrentar o papai.

― Mamãe sentia sua falta, mas era feliz de que tivesse sua própria vida. Se tivesse chegado a se enfrentar diretamente com papai, a teria destroçado.

Emmett assentiu.

Naquele momento, chegou a babá de Anthony e Emmett tomou o seu sobrinho nos braços e sorriu encantado.

― Tenho em meus braços o futuro rei...

Bella e Emmett comeram juntos no luxuoso apartamento composto por várias suítes que Bella ocupava no palácio.

Depois do almoço, Emmett foi conhecer Edward e para preparar-se para a festa de despedida de solteiro que ia ter lugar àquela noite. Enquanto, ela se reunia com um montão de mulheres da família do príncipe, entre as que se encontravam outra irmã, umas tias avós, várias tias, e inumeráveis primas.

Durante toda à noite, escutou como todas se desfaziam em elogios para seu marido e esperou, em vão, que alguma lhe falasse de uma mulher chamada Tanya.

Quando foi para a cama, consciente de que ainda faltavam muitas horas para voltar a ver o Edward, não pôde evitar perguntar-se se continuaria zangado com ela.

No dia seguinte, assim que amanheceu, levaram-lhe um delicioso café da manhã à cama e não tinha feito mais que terminá-lo quando sua cunhada Alice foi procurá-la para conduzi-la à parte mais antiga do palácio.

― A noiva recebe agora todo tipo de tratamentos de beleza ― Alice explicou encantada. ― Deve relaxar e desfrutar. Isso será fenomenal.

O palácio Ahalmet, que parecia uma fortaleza por fora, por dentro era um enorme labirinto composto por amplos corredores e tranqüilos pátios. Tinha vários minaretes e preciosos jardins e os edifícios estavam unidos através de escadas de pedra e passarelas aéreas.

Alice a conduziu a um antiqüíssimo banheiro que tinha formado parte do harém do palácio em tempos remotos. Depois de deixá-la um momento em uma sauna, apareceram duas terapeutas que lhe administraram um fino filme de algas por todo o corpo.

― É muito bom para a pele ― disse-lhe sua cunhada.

Bella riu ao imaginar o que diria Edward se a visse convertida em um monstro marinho. Entretanto, era verdade que, quando lhe tiraram a máscara seca, sua pele estava mais suave que nunca.

Continuando, lavaram-lhe o cabelo com um preparado de ervas e a esteticista do palácio lhe fez uma máscara facial, depilou-lhe as sobrancelhas e a deleitou com muitos outros tratamentos de beleza.

Bella perguntou a Alice como podia entrar em contato com Edward e Alice lhe explicou que somente por telefone, assim Bella lhe escreveu uma mensagem de texto ao celular.

«Desculpe-me».

Em suas acomodações particulares, Edward recebeu a mensagem enquanto lhe davam uma massagem e ligou imediatamente para sua mulher.

― Isabella...?

― Ontem me zanguei muito, mas não deveria ter gritado.

― Não, equivoca-se. Vê-la tão furiosa me tem feito pensar que vou investigar o que me disse ― respondeu Edward.

Encantada de que, por fim, Edward a apoiasse, Bella se sentiu incrivelmente aliviada, mas decidiu insistir.

― Edward, eu quero que acredite em mim porque confia em mim e não porque tenha feito investigações.

― Hoje nos casamos e a asseguro que agora mesmo não estou pensando nas investigações a não ser em você.

― Ah, sim? E o que está pensando exatamente?

― Em como vou fazer amor com você esta noite.

Bella abriu os olhos surpresa diante essa confissão e sentiu um uma pontada de desejo entre as pernas.

― Surpreende-me porque não voltou a me tocar desde antes de que Anthony nasceu.

― Isso foi uma amostra de respeito! ― defendeu-se Edward.

― Tão culpado se sente pelo que aconteceu no castelo naquele dia?

― Não... De fato, penso naquilo constantemente ― admitiu Edward. ― Lembro perfeitamente de nossa paixão...

― Isso eu gosto ― respondeu Bella com o coração pulsando rapidamente.

― Pois me frustra, mas esta noite, por fim, poderei me ressarcir de quase um ano de duchas frias.

― Um ano? ― surpreendeu-se Bella. ― Está me dizendo que... Ou seja, que... Que não se deitou com nenhuma outra mulher depois?

― É óbvio que não.

Encantada, Bella apertou com tanta força o celular, que se surpreendeu de que não se quebrasse.

― Isso eu gosto ainda mais ― respondeu. ― Por certo e mudando de assunto embora este eu adoro, queria lhe agradecer por ter trazido meu irmão. Foi o presente mais maravilhoso que poderia ter me dado.

― Me alegro de que te tenha gostado da surpresa ― sorriu Edward. ― Bella, tenho que deixá-la, meu pai está me esperando ― despediu-se.

Bella desligou o telefone.

Edward não tornou a se deitar com uma mulher desde que tinha compartilhado com ela aquela maravilhosa paixão. Aquilo a fez sentir incrivelmente especial e, pela primeira vez, teve a sensação de que aquele homem era dela.

Depois de comer, tirou uma pequena sesta e, quando despertou, organizou-se em torno dela um revôo de atividade incrível.

Voltaram a lhe lavar o cabelo até que a água saiu completamente limpa, inundaram-na em um banho de essências florais e lhe massagearam o corpo inteiro com óleos maravilhosos.

Enquanto a penteavam, fizeram-lhe as unhas nos pés e nas mãos desenhos de _henna_ que simbolizavam felicidade e saúde. Para terminar, uma maquiadora profissional se fez responsável pelo seu rosto.

Continuando, entregaram umas meias de renda e uma combinação de seda de toque sensual. Foi a única roupa íntima que lhe deram. Quando a vestiu atrás de um biombo, diante as risadas das presentes por seu excesso de pudor, mostraram-lhe alguns impressionantes sapatos ornamentados com pedras e, por fim, ajudaram-na a vestir um fabuloso vestido de pedraria em tons azuis.

― Está impressionante ― disse Alice sinceramente enquanto as demais mulheres ali reunidas faziam comentários igualmente positivos e aplaudiam encantadas.

Bella se olhou no espelho e realmente gostou do que viu porque tinha adquirido uma aparência muito exótica.

― Chegou o momento de que a noiva recebe seus presentes ― anunciou-lhe Alice quando chegaram várias caixas.

― Não tinha nem idéia de que iriam me trazer presentes. Eu não comprei nada para ninguém ― lamentou-se Bella.

― Você deu ao príncipe o melhor presente que lhe podia dar: um filho ― comentou uma mulher mais velha. ― Proporcionou um príncipe herdeiro no primeiro ano de casados. Isso é todo uma bênção.

Bella observou como da primeira caixa tiravam uma coroa de ouro e sua cunhada a colocava com grande cerimônia.

― Isto é presente direto de meu Sogro. Pertenceu a Esme, sua primeira mulher, da que ele estava profundamente apaixonado e que morreu ao dar a luz a Edward.

Também deram de presente um colar de esmeraldas com bracelete e brincos a jogo.

― Este é o presente de meu Cunhado ― esclareceu Alice. ― Desenharam-no especialmente para você. É óbvio que meu irmão a adora.

Bella baixou o olhar e, nesse momento, outra mulher se aproximou de Alice e lhe disse algo no ouvido.

― Tanya diz que chegou o momento ― anunciou Alice.

Bella só ouviu «Tanya diz». Imediatamente, seus olhos Chocolate se fixaram na atraente mulher que tinha diante de si. Certamente, era incrivelmente bonita. Tinha olhos Verdes, pele da cor do mel e uma preciosa cabeleira de cachos loiros.

― Ficou lívida... não fique nervosa ― disse-lhe sua cunhada interpretando mal seu mal-estar.

Bella se apressou a dizer-se que certamente Tanya era um nome comum naquele lugar e que aquela mulher não tinha por que ser a Tanya de que Edward estava apaixonado.

O vestíbulo central do palácio estava cheio de gente esperando-a. Enquanto passava entre a multidão, Bella viu seu irmão, que sorriu satisfeito e, no final, viu Edward, embelezado com um espetacular uniforme militar negro e escarlate, com uma espada que pendurava a um lado. Estava magnífico.

Quando chegou a seu lado, Edward a segurou pela mão e o responsável religioso passou a celebrar o casamento em árabe e em inglês.

― Agora vai conhecer meu pai ― anunciou Edward ao terminar a cerimônia.

Efetivamente, a seguir conduziu sua esposa para uma sala privada onde os esperava o rei Carlisle, que se mostrou ser um homem alto e corpulento, de rosto muito sério.

Através de Edward, porque o rei não falava inglês, o monarca disse a Bella quão contente estava de que seu filho a tivesse escolhido como esposa porque bastava olhar seus olhos para dar-se conta de que era uma mulher de grande coração e lhe agradeceu por ter dado a luz a Anthony, que teria que ser a alegria de sua velhice.

Bella aceitou o elogio encantada e, continuando, dirigiu-se com Edward ao enorme salão onde ia ter lugar o jantar. Houve danças populares, leram-se poemas e os noivos beberam mel com água de rosas.

Antes de começar o jantar, Edward indicou a Bella que podia trocar de roupa e a conduziram a uma acomodação onde a esperava um lindo e muito mais cômodo vestido branco e uma tiara de pérolas.

Quando voltou a entrar no salão, Edward não podia afastar os olhos dela.

― Está linda ― confessou-lhe.

Depois do jantar, composta por todo tipo de pratos delicados e exóticos, apresentaram Bella a um montão de dignitários e pessoas notáveis do país e, em um dado momento, Bella observou um casal que estava brigando no fundo do salão e reconheceu a jovem que tinha visto umas horas antes.

― Quem é aquele casal ali? ― perguntou a seu marido.

Edward seguiu a direção de seu olhar e se esticou.

― São minha irmã de leite e seu marido ― respondeu.

― O que é uma irmã de leite?

― Quando minha mãe morreu, a mãe de Tanya me amamentou.

Bella empalideceu.

Então era ela, era a Tanya da qual Edward estava apaixonado. Bella sentiu que lhe formava um horrível nó na garganta e que os olhos lhe picavam.

Ao perceber seu mal-estar, Edward a pegou pela mão e a conduziu à pista de dança.

― Sei o que está pensando e, obviamente, temos que falar deste assunto, mas não é este o momento ― disse começando a dançar. ― Prometo que iremos logo e falaremos.

Enquanto dançavam, Bella não pôde evitar olhar Tanya em um par de ocasiões e se perguntou se Edward estaria se dando conta de quão mal estava passando.

Ao sair do palácio para subir em uma limusine que os estava esperando, os convidados se despediram com pétalas de rosa e arroz.

― Aonde vamos? ― quis saber Bella.

― Ao Zurak, ao palácio de meu avô ― respondeu Edward. ― Anthony chegará amanhã, não se preocupe. Agora que estamos sozinhos, quero falar com você.

Bella sabia perfeitamente do que ia falar e baixou o olhar. Ao Edward não gostava de nada em ter aquela conversa, mas sabia que era necessária, assim tomou ar e se lançou.

― Faz um tempo que lhe disse que estava apaixonado por outra mulher.

Bella se encolheu de ombros.

― E? ― respondeu sorrindo e dizendo adeus às pessoas congregadas para despedi-los.

― Tal e como agora sabe, referia-me a Tanya.

Bella ficou tensa.

― Não deveria ter lhe dito isso.

― Não aconteceu nada, é impossível que soubesse então que iria se casar com uma mulher com uma memória de elefante ― tentou brincar Bella a beira das lágrimas.

― Não deveria ter lhe dito isso, porque me dei conta de que jamais a amei ― acrescentou Edward. ― Não estou apaixonado por ela e nunca estive. Pensei muito neste assunto e cheguei à conclusão de que simplesmente estava encantado.

― De verdade?

Mas por quem a tomava? Como lhe ocorria lhe dizer algo assim? Acreditava que era tola ou o que?

Bella tentou se colocar na pele de Edwrad e compreendeu que ele esteve tentando não dar importância ao assunto lhe contando uma mentirinha para não ter que admitir a cruel realidade, assim decidiu fingir e seguir a corrente.

― Não tem necessidade de voltar a pensar neste assunto. Jamais ― concluiu Edward.

― Não o farei ― prometeu Bella.

Um helicóptero os levou ao palácio de Zurak, situado em um oásis de palmeiras no meio do deserto que parecia uma miragem.

― Quando meus antepassados eram nômades, passavam o verão aqui. Meu avô conheceu minha avó aqui quando lhe levou água do poço. Apaixonaram-se imediatamente. Meu bisavô pediu a mão de minha avó a seu pai e se casaram ― riu Edward segurando sua mão. ― A vida então era muito mais simples que agora.

― Sim, desde que não fosse você que fosse tirar água do poço ― comentou Bella.

― Em todos os grandes poemas, retrata-se aos homens do Oriente como aos mais românticos do mundo ― informou-lhe Edward. ― Quero que saiba que não pude deixar de pensar em você desde que a conheci.

Bella pensou que aquilo tinha sido porque a desejava, não porque a amasse, mas mordeu a língua. Acaso Edward acreditava que tinha esquecido que cada vez que a havia tocado ele se arrependeu? Não se dava conta de que ela se lembrava de que lhe tinha proposto casamento porque se sentia culpado por ter lhe tirado a virgindade?

Bom, agora suas vidas estavam em outro nível, casaram-se e estavam tentando que as coisas saíssem bem. Era óbvio que Edward era um homem inteligente e pragmático e estava tentando fazê-la sentir bem a seu lado. O cortejo e os elogios eram parte do espetáculo.

Bella se perguntou se importava realmente que fosse uma farsa da parte de Edward. Embora ele não a amasse, ela sim o amava e também queria que a relação funcionasse.

Em um pátio em que havia uma fonte no centro, Edward a tomou entre seus braços e a beijou lentamente, até fazê-la sentir excitada.

Agarrados pela mão, subiram por uma escada de mármore branco e, ao chegar diante de uma enorme porta, Edward tomou Bella em seus braços.

― Está linda com esse vestido... parece recém saída de um conto de fadas ― disse-lhe entrando no quarto e depositando-a em uma cama com dossel.

Ao deitar-se e olhar para cima, Bella viu que o teto estava pintado com todas as estrelas do universo.

― Que lindo ― suspirou.

― Sim, dessa cama se vê o mundo inteiro ― respondeu Edward desfazendo-se do casaco militar. ― Entretanto, temo que você não vai ter tempo de se fixar muito no mapa das estrelas até manhã pela manhã ― sorriu voltando a beijá-la.

― É uma promessa? ― disse Bella completamente excitada.

― Venha aqui...

Bella se levantou da cama e foi até ele, que lhe tirou delicadamente a tiara de pérolas, desceu o zíper do vestido, que caiu ao chão, e a abraçou por trás.

― Você é perfeita, alteza ― suspirou lhe acariciando os mamilos e fazendo-a estremecer de prazer.

Bella deixou cair a cabeça para trás e a apoiou em seu ombro, no momento que Edward aproveitou para beijá-la no pescoço.

― Alteza? ― repetiu Bella confusa.

― Princesa, minha princesa, minha linda princesa ― respondeu Edward. ― O título é presente de meu pai.

Edward estava lhe tirando a combinação de seda, que ao deslizar por sua pele ia deixando um rastro de paixão sem limites e Bella sentiu uma pontada de desejo que a fez estremecer, pois nunca havia sentido nada tão forte.

Não esperava por isso.

― Merece isso, você merece tudo isso e muito mais ― respondeu Edward com voz rouca. ― Passou muito tempo desde que eu entrei em sua vida, Aziz.

― Nem tudo foi ruim ― admitiu Bella.

― Tudo deveria ter sido bom ― disse Edward tirando a camisa.

Bella não podia se concentrar na conversa porque Edward havia tornado a depositá-la na cama e estava acariciando-a com tanto carinho, como se fosse uma deusa, que a cota de prazer era incrível.

― Esta noite é sua, para que aproveite ― disse Edward lhe lambendo os seios. ― Estou a seu serviço.

Bella sentiu que se derretia e, ao olhá-lo nos olhos, o coração começou a pulsar rapidamente. Vibrava-lhe todo o corpo e, quando Edward voltou a apoderar-se de sua boca e começou a percorrer toda sua anatomia com absoluta devoção, Bella compreendeu o que era fazer amor de verdade.

Edward deslizou sua língua por sua barriga e seus quadris, separou-lhe as pernas e se concentrou no centro de sua feminilidade, fazendo que Bella desfrutasse além do que jamais teria imaginado possível.

― Agora... ― disse-lhe segurando-a pelos quadris e introduzindo-se em seu corpo. ― Jamais havia sentido algo tão intenso...

― Oh, Edward... ― murmurou Bella com a respiração entrecortada.

Surpreendendo-a, Edward lhe deu a volta, colocou-a de joelhos e voltou a penetrá-la por detrás. Aquilo desconcertou Bella, que, entretanto, logo se deixou levar pela maravilhosa sensação de senti-lo dentro de si e se dedicou a aproveitar.

Juntos alcançaram um clímax explosivo e, quando Bella abriu os olhos, encontrou-se entre os braços de Edward, que a abraçava com força.

― Não quero me separar de você nunca. Que sorte tivemos que nos encontrar, Aziz.

Saciada e encantada, cheia de amor e de gozo, entretanto Bella estava perplexa ante um fato que tinha tido lugar enquanto faziam amor.

― Você usou preservativo? ― perguntou a Edward.

― Sim, não quero voltar a te deixar grávida.

― Mas como? Eu acreditava que aqui vocês gostavam de ter muitos filhos.

― Não poderia voltar a suportar vê-la dar a luz. Dá-me muito medo que lhe aconteça algo ― confessou Edward.

Bella sorriu encantada, pois durante semanas tinha acreditado que Edward a valorizava, sobretudo, por sua capacidade de lhe dar filhos e agora lhe acabava de demonstrar que não era assim.

― Isso é pelo que aconteceu a sua mãe? Alice me contou.

― Sim, eu não quis lhe contar nada enquanto estava grávida porque me pareceu de mau gosto.

Apesar de que o estava passando mal, tinha conseguido guardar seus medos para ele, não os tinha descarregado sobre ela.

Aquela prudência e aquele tato emocionaram sinceramente Bella, que agora que tinha compreendido que Edward se preocupou seriamente por sua saúde tinha decidido que queria ter, pelo menos, dois filhos mais.

― Esta é nossa noite de núpcias e a conversa está ficando muito séria, não? ― disse Edward beijando-a de novo.

― Você é sempre sério ― respondeu Bella.

― Durante estas semanas que vamos estar juntos, dará-te conta de que há outros aspectos de minha personalidade que ainda não conhece.

― Semanas? Vamos estar juntos várias semanas?

― Sim, seis para ser exatos ― sorriu Edward.

― Mas como? ― perguntou Bella encantada.

― Bom, parece-me óbvio que tem que aprender muitas coisas de protocolo e da história do meu país e, que melhor professor que eu? Tampouco estaria mal que aprendesse um pouco mais de árabe, não? Também posso lhe ensinar a dançar e a montar a cavalo...

― E eu serei uma aluna exemplar...

― Pois ainda falta o melhor! Pelas noites, você me ensinará o que gosta e eu lhe ensinarei o que eu gosto ― acrescentou Edward lhe acariciando de maneira inequívoca o quadril.

― Não sei se com todas essas atividades que tem preparadas para mim, eu vá ter forças... ― brincou Bella.

― Já arranjaremos tempo, Aziz. Embora nós tenhamos que ficar aqui para sempre.

**_E ai o que acharam so tem mais um capitulo e acaba ...**

**-Obrigada pelas reviews, eu so nova nisso entao desculpa qualquer coisa -**

** _Bjos ... O Ultimo cap sera postado amanha ou talves ainda hoje vamu ver...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Lynne Graham**

**Adaptação.**

**Personagens pertencentes a Lynne Grahame Stephenie Meyer**

**Historia pertence a Lynne Graham.**

**Cap****í****tulo 10**

Os delicados dedos de Bella acariciavam as teclas do piano, lhe arrancando notas preciosas que invadiam o salão e saíam para o corredor, onde o pessoal de serviço escutava extasiado.

― Se não tivesse se casado com o Edward e se convertido em uma esposa e mãe devota, poderia ter sido uma grande concertista ― observou Emmett sentado em sua poltrona enquanto tomava uma limonada.

Bella sorriu.

Tinham aberto as portas de vidro e entrava no salão o sol e o aroma do jardim. Levantando do piano, foi ver como estava Jake, que cochilava tranqüilo, e se sentou junto ao carrinho de Anthony.

― Não toco tão bem.

― Claro que toca, mas decidiu que preferia se converter em princesa, ter vários palácios, legiões de criados e um maravilhoso piano de cauda ― brincou seu irmão.

― Todos os bens materiais me dão igual, o único importante é que sou feliz ― sorriu Bella.

Emmett também sorriu e se despediu de sua irmã para voltar para Londres. Era o terceiro fim de semana que ia visitar os em dois meses, desde que Edward lhe tinha dado carta branca para utilizar sempre que quisesse.

Desde que haviam retornado do deserto, Bella tinha ficado muito amiga de Alice e a verdade era que toda a família de Edward a tinha recebido com os braços abertos.

Às vezes, se fazia incrível pensar que já estava há dois meses vivendo no Dhale. As primeiras semanas, aquelas que tinham passado no Zurak sem separarem-se nem um só momento, tinham sido pura glória, semanas nas que a paixão desenfreada tinha convertido os dias em noites e as noites em dias.

Ninguém teria acreditado jamais que Edward não estava apaixonado por sua mulher porque era o centro de sua vida... E não somente na cama. Edward a tinha levado ao deserto para ver o entardecer e ali lhe tinha lido maravilhosos poemas do Kahlil Gibran.

Era raro o dia em que chegava em casa sem um presente para ela ou para o filho. Às vezes, era só uma simples flor, um livro ou um brinquedo e outras uma jóia, mas a verdade era que Edward era incrivelmente generoso com ela.

Edward lhe tinha falado da férrea disciplina que lhe tinham imposto na escola militar em que tinha estudado e de como lhe tinha surpreendido a liberdade total que tinha desfrutado em Harvard. Bella entendia melhor agora as forças que tinham influenciado a forjar seu caráter reservado.

Durante uma visita a um acampamento beduíno, o tinha visto participar de uma dança com espadas e em uma corrida de camelos e lhe tinha encantado ver aquele lado selvagem de seu temperamento volátil, que normalmente mantinha sob controle.

Naquela ocasião, tinham passado a noite em uma loja cujo chão estava coberto por tapetes antigos e Edward tinha feito amor com ela de maneira apaixonada sobre eles. No dia seguinte, o tinha acompanhado para fazer voar o seu falcão, que voava muito alto, e Edward lhe havia dito que era assim como ela o fazia se sentir quando faziam amor.

Bella estava completamente apaixonada por seu marido e tentava não pensar muito freqüentemente nisso porque se entristecia ao pensar que ele não estava apaixonado por ela. Tentava não recordar o que ele lhe havia dito no dia de seu casamento sobre que já não estava apaixonado por Tanya.

Supunha que jamais lhe teria confessado seu amor a sua irmã de leite e, embora era feliz a seu lado, a verdade era que uma pequena parte de seu coração se sentia profundamente ferido.

Por isso, tentava estar sempre perfeita, comportar-se constantemente como a mulher ideal, tomava muitos cuidados para que sua aparência fosse perfeita e tinha posto muito esmero em ser uma boa companheira de cama.

A julgar por como Edward tomava um avião de Londres para estar com ela apenas um par de horas antes de voltar por motivos de trabalho, nesse aspecto não tinha queixa.

― Isabella...? ― Edward a chamou da porta.

Bella levantou o olhar ansiosa, olhou-o e saiu correndo para recebê-lo. Ao chegar junto a ele, Edward a tomou em seus braços, como estava acostumado a fazer, mas não a beijou como de costume, mas sim a deixou no chão e a olhou muito sério.

― O que aconteceu? ― quis saber Bella.

― Victoria Biers está aqui ― respondeu Edward. ― Quer falar com você para lhe pedir perdão.

― Lady Victoria? ― surpreendeu-se Bella. ― Me pedir perdão ?Mas como?

― Lauren Mallory confessou ontem que Victoria a subornou para que pusesse o brinco de diamantes em seu armário e depois dissesse que tinha te visto pô-lo ali ― explicou-lhe Edward. ― Temendo que sua falsa testemunha cedesse ante a pressão de minhas investigações, Victoria cometeu o erro de ameaçar Lauren, que sentindo-se encurralada entrou em pânico e confessou tudo.

― Então, meu nome ficou limpo?

― É obvio.

Bella sorriu encantada.

― E para que ela quer me ver?

― Vou levá-la a julgamento. Sabe que comigo não tem nada que fazer porque não me inspira a mínima compaixão, assim decidiu falar com você para ver se tem mais sorte. Suponho que quer despertar sua compaixão. Lembre-se que ela não teve nenhuma contigo.

― Não sei...

― Se não quiser recebê-la, não tem obrigação.

― Sim, sim quero vê-la, quero que me conte pessoalmente por que fez isso, mas não quero que entre em nosso lar ― respondeu Bella.

― Não será necessário.

Edward a acompanhou ao edifício em que estavam situadas os escritórios do palácio e a fez passar para uma pequena sala de audiências. Uma vez ali, Bella lhe indicou que preferia encontrar-se com Victoria a sós.

― Como quiser... ― respondeu Edward.

Sua formalidade ofendeu Bella. Estava encantada porque, por fim, sua reputação tinha ficado impoluta e sua inocência demonstrada e, entretanto, seu marido se mostrava como se tivesse morrido alguém.

Levaram Victoria diante dela. A aristocrata estava visivelmente cansada e com toda a roupa enrugada pela viagem, nada que ver com Bella, que luzia fresca e esplêndida num precioso conjunto em tons turquesas e rosas com brincos e colar de pérolas.

― Alteza... ― saudou-a Victoria ajoelhando-se ante ela sem duvidar. ― Obrigada por me receber.

― Só quero saber por que fez tudo isso.

Victoria a olhou com incredulidade.

― Obviamente, porque o príncipe Edward estava apaixonado por você. Por que mais ia ser?

Bella ficou estática.

― Perdão?

― Eu também estava perdidamente apaixonada por ele e não podia suportar que você se pusesse no meio.

― Estava com ciúmes?

― Vi o príncipe com você em duas ocasiões, na limusine naquele dia que a recolhemos e a levamos a sua casa e no dia que o convidei para tomar o chá comigo. Da forma como a olhava, dei-me conta rapidamente de que estava apaixonado por você e você nem sequer tinha percebido.

― Se não podia nem me ver, por que me pediu para que a ajudasse com os preparativos da festa?

Victoria suspirou.

― Porque tinha tudo planejado desde o começo. Queria que a acusassem de roubo. Queria que deixasse de trabalhar no castelo e que se afastasse de Edward, mas lhe asseguro que não era nada pessoal.

― Ah, não? ― interrompeu-a Bella com secura.

― Claro que não ― insistiu Victoria. ― Disse-me que o fim justificava os meios e que eu não tinha nada que fazer com o príncipe enquanto você continuasse por ali. Agora me dou conta de que não tinha nada que fazer de todas as maneiras, de que o príncipe estava completamente louco por você, como demonstra que se casou finalmente contigo. Estou metida em uma bela confusão. Terei que vender minha propriedade do vale e ir embora porque todos se inteiraram do que fiz e me dão as costas.

― Não é minha culpa.

― Não, mas, de verdade acha que mereço ir a julgamento? Depois de tudo, é óbvio que o príncipe Edward teria casado contigo mesmo que tivesse sido acusada de assassinato ― observou Victoria com acidez. ― Peço-lhe perdão por ter me metido entre vocês, peço-lhe perdão por tê-la acusado de algo que não tinha feito e por ter propiciado que perdesse o trabalho, mas também me sinto na obrigação de lhe fazer notar que é óbvio que nada disso arruinou suas possibilidades sociais.

Bella teve que fazer um grande esforço para não chamar o guarda e jogá-la do palácio por semelhante ousadia, mas tinha aprendido com Edward que teria que manter a calma com os inferiores.

― Já ouvi o bastante ― respondeu Bella. ― Volte para a Inglaterra. Pensarei no que me disse, mas não lhe prometo nada.

E, sem mais, Bella se virou e saiu da sala de audiências. Enquanto voltava para suas acomodações, a única coisa em que podia pensar era em quão convencida estava Victoria de que Edward estava apaixonado por ela.

Agora começava a entender por que Edward se mostrou tão frio com ela. Obviamente, ao dar-se conta de seu erro ao acreditar que ela fosse uma ladra, tinha ficado aniquilado e devastado. Edward era um homem muito alto de si mesmo e Bella já tinha percebido de que ele tinha sido muito duro julgando-se.

De repente, ouviu a voz de Edward e se perguntou com quem estaria falando.

― Estraguei tudo ― estava dizendo seu marido. ― Estraguei tudo com Bella. Como vou lhe dizer agora que, no fundo, não me importava nada que fosse uma ladra ou não? Já nem sequer pensava nisso. Mas ela não vai acreditar, mas lhe asseguro que é verdade.

Seu confessor suspirou quando Edward lhe acariciou as orelhas e se deitou a seus pés, disposto a dormir junto a seu amo.

― Tudo isso você deveria dizer a mim e não a Jake ― disse Bella.

Edward se virou surpreso e se ruborizou.

― Não sabia que fosse demorar tão pouco.

― Não gostaria de ficar muito tempo na companhia de Victoria ― respondeu Bella nervosa. ― Decidi que não quero denunciar, nem a ela nem Lauren. Suponho que Lauren foi demitida, não?

― É óbvio.

― Parece-me suficiente. O que quero agora é esquecer para sempre deste assunto.

― Não posso acreditar que vá deixar que Victoria saia impune depois do que lhe fez.

― Eu fui a vítima, mas você foi a causa. A verdade é que não me surpreende que a pobre fosse capaz de chegar até onde chegou por você ― respondeu Bella observando divertida como Edward se surpreendia. ― Deixou-se levar por um arrebatamento de raiva próprio de uma menina com medo que lhe tirassem o menino que gosta.

― Não imaginava que fosse levar isso tão bem.

― Edward, quero saber uma coisa. Esteve alguma vez com ela?

― Não, mas admito que ela tinha me deixado muito claro que queria algo comigo e que em um par de ocasiões me passou pela cabeça ― confessou Edward apertando os dentes. ― Entretanto, sempre mantive a distância e, ultimamente, sua franqueza me incomodava.

― Agradeço sua sinceridade ― murmurou Bella sinceramente. ― Agora entendo por que Victoria acreditava que tinha que ficar com você e que eu podia estragar tudo.

― Não deveria deixar que isso a influenciasse, não deveria esquecer o que ela lhe fez.

― Você não é uma mulher, Edward. Você não entende.

Era verdade que, provavelmente, Edward não entendesse, mas também era verdade que estava se mostrando incrivelmente sincero.

― Quero lhe pedir perdão do mais profundo do meu coração por ter duvidado de sua palavra quando a acusaram de roubo. Eu...

― Está tudo bem... tudo está em ordem ― interrompeu-o Bella. ― Victoria é uma mulher muito astuta e planejou tudo para me fazer parecer culpada.

― Por favor, me deixe terminar ― insistiu Edward.

Bella suspirou frustrada, pois teria preferido falar de algo muito mais importante.

― Envergonho-me de que você tenha vindo me procurar para me pedir ajuda e de que eu não tenha acreditado em você. Deixei-a só. Asseguro que essa culpa me acompanhará até o dia de minha morte.

― Sei ― murmurou Bella desejando que seu marido não se tornasse tudo tão a peito. ― Edward, você também é humano.

Edward a olhou nos olhos.

― Foi embora de sua casa sem dinheiro e sem ajuda. Asseguro que nos sete meses que demorei a encontrá-la o passei muito mal, estava realmente preocupado com seu bem-estar.

Bella sorriu pensativa.

― Inclusive antes de que se inteirasse de que estava grávida?

― Sim... Agora compreendo que, ao me inteirar de que estava grávida, deveria ter repensado. Isso me faz sentir ainda pior por não ter acreditado em você desde o começo ― envergonhou-se Edward.

Bella o olhou com decisão.

― Perdôo-o.

Edward franziu o cenho.

― Mas não pode...

― Se eu disser que o perdôo, eu perdôo!

― Sim, mas...

― Acaso não posso decidir a quem eu perdôo e a quem não, não é? ― exclamou Bella, exasperada.

Edward empalideceu e apertou os dentes.

― É óbvio que sim ― respondeu.

― Então, vai ter que viver com a idéia de que o perdoei ― insistiu Bella fazendo um esforço para não sorrir. ― Não nos conhecíamos bem quando concebemos o nosso filho e esse foi o verdadeiro problema. Havia entre nós uma atração física fortíssima, mas não nos conhecíamos de verdade.

Edward ficou pensativo.

― Não tinha me ocorrido vê-lo por essa perspectiva. Tem razão. É preciso tempo para confiar em outra pessoa. Desde que a vi, um desejo muito forte se apoderou de mim, era como um fogo que queimava meu sentido comum e meu controle. Via você e estava perdido. Tentei lutar contra ele, mas o fogo me apanhou e deu ao traste com minhas boas intenções.

― Eu tampouco o ajudei quando menti e disse que não era virgem. Por favor, deixe de agir como se somente um de nós foi responsável pelo que aconteceu.

Edward assentiu e Bella decidiu que tinha chegado o momento de mudar de assunto e falar do assunto que realmente tinha na cabeça fazia já um bom tempo.

― No dia de nosso casamento, disse-me que não estava apaixonado por Tanya...

Edward a olhou surpreso.

― Assim é.

― Sim, mas eu não acreditei. Naquele momento, pensei que só dizia isso para me fazer feliz.

― Eu jamais a enganaria ― assegurou-lhe Edward com candura.

Então era verdade, então era verdade que não estava apaixonado por Tanya!

― Ou melhor, não soei muito convincente quando lhe falei dela, mas me dava muita vergonha nunca ter estado apaixonado na minha idade e...

― Nenhuma vez? ― exclamou Bella surpresa.

― Até que a conheci. Quando a conheci, dei-me conta de que as emoções que você despertava em mim eram muito mais fortes do que eu jamais tinha sentido por ela. Então, dei-me conta de que tinha me equivocado, de que tinha tomado a admiração por amor.

Bella o agarrou pelas mãos e as apertou com força.

― O que isso quer dizer?

Edward a olhou intensamente nos olhos.

― Quer dizer que acredito que sonhava com Tanya para não ter que me enfrentar à realidade de que não queria me casar.

― Isso dá igual, o importante é que quando leu no deserto todos aqueles poemas maravilhosos estava sendo romântico.

― É óbvio.

― Estava sendo romântico porque queria ser romântico e não porque acreditasse que era o que tinha que fazer durante nossa lua-de-mel.

Edward a olhou confuso.

― Fui tão boba! Se houvesse me dito que me amava, eu haveria dito que o amava também ― acrescentou Bella lhe desabotoando a gravata.

― Então só tenho que lhe dizer que a amo? ― respondeu Edward com a respiração entrecortada.

― Sim, e eu digo que eu também o amo, O que lhe parece? Amo você desde a primeira vez que o vi naquela moto quando quase atropelou Jake.

Continuando, olhando-se nos olhos, Edward se deu conta de que Bella sorria encantada e ela se deu conta de que Edward estava exultante de felicidade.

― Eu acredito que eu também me apaixonei por você naquele mesmo instante. De verdade eu não entendo como pode me amar quando cometi tantos erros ― lamentou-se Edward.

― Amo-o e ponto final.

― Eu acreditava que tinha se casado comigo somente porque eu tinha lhe deixado grávida.

― Eu também acreditava que você tinha se casado comigo pelo mesmo motivo.

― Mas a primeira vez que lhe pedi isso, no castelo, ainda não estava grávida ― recordou ele.

― Não, mas então acreditei que o fazia porque se sentia culpado.

Edward a abraçou com força.

― Admito que me sentia culpado, mas aquela proposta nasceu do amor e do desejo. Desgraçadamente, aquele dia não entendi o meu próprio coração e, quando lhe acusaram de roubo, deixei-me levar e isso me afastou de você. Se isso não tivesse ocorrido, ao final de alguns dias teria me dado conta de que era a mulher com quem queria passar o resto de minha vida, mas a decepcionei...

― Não insista nisso ― repreendeu-o Bella lhe pondo um dedo sobre os lábios.

― Amo-a tanto ― disse Edward beijando-a.

Dezoito meses depois, Bella estava no quarto de Anthony, que por fim adormeceu.

Naquele dia, os príncipes tinham dado uma grande festa para o pessoal de serviço e seus vizinhos e todos o tinham passado muito bem. O rei Carlisle, que ultimamente ia muito ao castelo escocês em que viviam seu filho e sua nora, riu muito com os palhaços que tinham contratado para entreter as crianças.

Inclusive os gêmeos, Renee e Esme, que dormiam no quarto do lado, tinha agüentado toda a festa.

Sua chegada tinha sido uma completa surpresa e agora as meninas tinham dois meses e faziam as delícias de seus pais. Edward tinha passado um pouco mal durante o parto, mas logo se repôs.

O último ano e meio de casados tinha sido a glória para Bella pois estava segura de contar com o amor e a admiração de seu marido e agora já não tinha que preocupar-se constantemente por ser a esposa perfeita.

Seu irmão Emmett tinha terminado o doutorado e estava trabalhando em um projeto de conservação no Golfo Pérsico, o que lhe permitia ir ao Dhale para visitá-la quando queria.

A única coisa que tinha embaçado momentaneamente sua felicidade tinha sido que não tinha podido fazer as pazes com seu pai. Charlie havia devolvido sem abrir todas as cartas que lhe tinha enviado e tinha morrido repentinamente de um enfarte seis meses atrás.

Emmett e ela tinham ido a seu enterro com a consciência bem tranqüila porque tinham tentado fazer as pazes com seu progenitor

Agora, Bella desfrutava e valorizava mais que nunca do amor, da bondade e do apoio que tinha encontrado na família de Edward.

― Temos duas babás e um montão de empregados, mas, por que eu sabia que ia encontrá-la aqui? ― sorriu Edward da porta.

― Exatamente no mesmo lugar onde eu encontro você muitas vezes — sorriu Bella. ― Seu pai já se deitou? ― acrescentou abraçando-o pela cintura e caminhando a seu lado para seu quarto.

― Sim ― respondeu Edward. ― Eu disse aos palhaços que eles têm que voltar para seu aniversário porque fazia anos que não via meu pai rir tanto. Muito obrigado ― acrescentou olhando-a com carinho. ― Meu pai nunca gostou de viajar, mas você lhe faz sentir tão bem nesta casa, que por isso vem tão freqüentemente.

― Me alegro.

― Eu adoro estar casado com você ― sorriu Edward com voz rouca enquanto a agarrava pela cintura.

― De verdade? ― respondeu Bella com um sorriso provocante e feminino.

― Deixa-me louco ― assegurou-lhe Edward lhe acariciando os quadris.

― Eu também o quero muito ― respondeu Bella lhe passando os braços pelo pescoço.

Edward se inclinou sobre ela e a beijou e Kirsten estremeceu de desejo. Continuando, Edward lhe disse quão feliz era a seu lado e como sua vida não teria sentido sem ela e sem as crianças.

Bella escutou enquanto Jake bocejava sem parar, pois já tinha visto aquela cena muitas vezes, assim que foi dormir em sua cesta, situado no quarto do lado.

**Fim**


End file.
